


All Systems Go

by altro



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU - Tiago Rodriguez still works at MI6 as agent 0013, Android!Q, Androids, English version is available, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altro/pseuds/altro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А, ты еще не в курсе про неуловимого андроида?<br/>— Первый раз слышу.<br/>— Ну, неудивительно. Ты же только что с самолета, а сплетня свежая. В общем, пару недель назад прошел слух, что один из руководящих постов МИ6 занимает андроид.<br/>— Это же запрещено, — поднял бровь Родригес.<br/>— Вот именно. Но он, видимо, очень успешно маскируется. </p><p>  <img/></p><p>Баннер авторства лучшего в мире художника <a href="http://migrainesky.deviantart.com/">MigraineSky</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting program Dictionary…  
> Authentication completed.  
> Date: 17.05.2214 18:32:01  
> Waiting for input…  
> > androidAU.getDefinition(android)  
> Андроид: искуственно созданный организм, сочетающий в себе биологическую и кибернитическую части. Биологическая часть представлена искуственно созданным человеческим организмом (обыкновенно используется клонирование). Кибернитическую часть представляют: а) импланты, вживленные в системы организма (в основном опорно-двигательную и нервную), предназначенные для усиления и контроля функций организма; б) управляющий модуль, включающий в себя устройства памяти и центральный процессор. Процессор контролирует импланты, которые, в свою очередь, контролируют биологический организм андроида.  
> > androidAU.getDefinition(administrator)  
> Администратор: человек, имеющий право отдавать команды и менять настройки андроида. Несет полную ответственность за действия андроида.  
> > androidAU.getDefinition(irreparable fault)  
> Производственный брак, не поддающийся устранению (например, слабая координация контроля процессора над имплантами). Особенно опасным считается сниженный или полностью утраченный контроль над лобными долями головного мозга андроида. Андроид с производственным браком подобного рода подлежит немедленной ликвидации.  
> > quit Dictionary  
> Quitting…  
> Program closed successfully.

Тьяго Родригес вышел на ступеньки офиса МИ6, неторопливо зажег сигарету и с наслаждением затянулся. Последний месяц он провел в практически некурящем Сингапуре, и теперь, истосковавшись по табаку, курил в два раза больше обычного. К нему присоединился вышедший следом 006; Родригес молча протянул ему зажигалку.  

— Сдал отчет? — спросил 006, неторопливо раскуривая свою сигарету. 

— Сдал. Как обычно. Я опять герой, и меня опять за это чуть не выгнали. 

— М неподражаема, — прокомментировал 006. — Насколько я могу сказать, она тобой страшно гордится. Но сама не признается в этом ни за что. 

— Редкостный экземпляр стервы, — почти с восхищением произнес Родригес.

006 фыркнул:

— О да. И вообще андроид, как мы выяснили. 

— Как это вы выяснили? — заинтересовался Тьяго. 

— А, ты еще не в курсе про неуловимого андроида?

— Первый раз слышу. 

— Ну, неудивительно. Ты же только что с самолета, а сплетня свежая. В общем, пару недель назад прошел слух, что один из руководящих постов МИ6 занимает андроид. 

— Это же запрещено, — поднял бровь Родригес. 

— Вот именно. Но он, видимо, очень успешно маскируется. Информация поступила сверху, прислали нам специалиста из министерства для расследования. Официально в известность поставили только М, но вообще-то все двойные нули тоже в курсе. 

— А вдруг это кто-то из двойных нулей и есть?

— Если верить министерству, нет. Мы же не руководящие кадры. А у него как минимум несколько человек в подчинении, может, целый отдел — иначе бы министерство так не переполошилось.

— Ну, проверили бы всех, кто вступил в должность за последние… сколько там… когда он объявился?

— А черт его знает. Ни когда объявился, ни откуда он взялся, даже завода-производителя не знают. Ни модель, ни внешность, ни прошлые владельцы неизвестны. 

— А откуда тогда вообще про него узнали?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — усмехнулся 006. — Я же не министерство. Они источников не разглашают. Пойди сам у этого… как его… Мэллори спроси, если интересно. Только он тебе ничего не скажет. 

Тьяго недоверчиво хмыкнул.  

— По-моему, это просто байка, чтобы дать министерству повод сунуть нос в наши дела. 

— М тоже так считает, — кивнул 006. — По ней видно, что ей этот Мэллори — как кость в горле. Ну, а Каннингс тут же пошутил, что она и есть андроид, и боится, что ее теперь раскроют. М случайно услышала, и Каннингсу, конечно, влетело; но она, по-моему, страшно польщена. А вообще она говорит, что ей плевать, кто из нас андроид, главное, чтобы мы все делали свою работу.

— Ну-ну, — сказал Тьяго, затянулся и медленно выпустил длинный шлейф дыма. 

 

***

Кью тоже знал о проверке, но она его не слишком-то тревожила. Пока министерство не мешает ему заниматься своим делом, могут хоть чертиков ловить в МИ6. А зная их буквоедство, они сначала убедятся, что никто из официально зарегистрированных андроидов не имеет в подчинении ни одного человека. Потом начнут получать разного вида разрешения на проверку документов, проведение допросов, использование специального оборудования и разные другие процедуры. По-настоящему бояться стоило только аппарата глубокого сканирования, но даже если его разрешат применять, доставят, установят и будут испытывать на каждом сотруднике МИ6 — неужели он не взломает эту центрифугу? Тем более что он это уже делал раньше — как раз при приеме на службу. 

 

Кью посоветовали пойти в разведку в той самой подпольной клинике для андроидов, где он делал пластическую операцию после побега с завода. 

“Почему в разведку?” — удивился он тогда.

“Потому что там самая тщательная проверка”, — ответила синеволосая девушка-хирург. Клиника принадлежала ей; прикрытием служил косметический салон, который работал здесь днем и был записан на ее якобы проживающего за границей работодателя. — “Если ты ее пройдешь, больше ни у кого не возникнет мысли, что ты андроид”.

“А если не пройду?”

“Пройдешь”, — спокойно ответила она. — “Ты — пройдешь”.

И оказалась права. 

 

Работа в МИ6 ему нравилась. В ней было достаточно и людей, и компьютеров, и даже вполне законных андроидов, служивших в основном в архивах. А также был доступ к мощным компьютерам отдела Кью, что позволяло ему работать над своим собственным проектом. 

У каждого андроида есть администратор. В организациях вроде МИ6 администратор андроидов —такая же должность, как и другие, но администратором частного андроида обычно становится человек, который его приобретает. Заводские настройки указывали, что у Кью администратора нет; это было достаточно удобно, но вместе с тем и опасно. Если тайна Кью будет раскрыта, его могут либо сдать в утиль, либо же записать администраторские права на кого угодно, и этот человек будет всецело распоряжаться им. Такая перспектива Кью не прельщала; с беглыми андроидами, как правило, админы не нежничали. 

Идеальным для Кью сценарием было бы стать своим собственным администратором. Такие случаи бывали; согласно последней переписи населения, в Великобритании проживало около ста двадцати андроидов с администраторскими правами на себя самих. “Селф-админы” имели почти все те же права, что и люди, кроме, кажется, права баллотироваться на правительственные должности, но Кью правительственные должности были глубоко безразличны. Ему просто нужна была независимость. Поэтому, попав в МИ6 и убедившись, что он сбил со следа всякую погоню, он принялся разрабатывать программу взлома самого себя — чтобы получить доступ к администраторским правам. 

Сейчас программа была почти написана. Точнее, она была полностью написана, но отказывалась работать. Кью чувствовал, что упустил какую-то досадную мелочь, и осознание, что эта мелочь стоит между ним и его свободой, не давало ему покоя. Раньше он был осторожен и работал над программой только по ночам, подключаясь к офисному компьютеру напрямую из собственного дома. Теперь же он порой, когда в офисных делах наступало затишье, открывал программу и упорно сражался с ней прямо посреди дня. Программа столь же упорно не поддавалась, но Кью не отчаивался. 

Таким и было положение дел, когда нагрянула министерская проверка. Спустя две недели из Сингапура вернулся агент Родригес. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

— Где начальник? — поинтересовался Родригес, заглядывая в просторный кабинет отдела Кью. 

— Вышел ненадолго, — ответили из-за ближайшего компьютера. — Вы оборудование сдать? Так проходите, он скоро вернется.  

Тьяго прошел к столу Кью за стеклянной перегородкой, подтащил стоявшее поодаль кресло и устроился в нем. Квартирмейстер не появлялся какое-то время; Родригесу становилось скучно ждать. Он покрутился в кресле, поразглядывал потолок, пересчитал сотрудников по ту сторону стекла, снова развернулся к монитору. Его заполняли строчки знакомого кода — Кью работал над проектом “Green Card” по извлечению данных из базы ЦРУ. Родригес тоже участвовал в этом проекте, причем и как полевой агент, и как программист; часть кода они писали с Кью вместе. Он подкатил кресло поближе и принялся лениво перелистывать вкладки, пока не наткнулся на часть кода, которая ему была совершенно незнакома. Походила она на сложную программу идентификации пользователя, но некоторые функции и классы выглядели непривычно. 

Заинтригованный, Родригес принялся вчитываться в код. Он был отмечен как неработающий и испещрен пометками в духе “проверить”, “альтернатива?”, “????”, однако явных ошибок не содержал. Тьяго хмыкнул. Похоже, на этом Кью застрял. И с ним, что характерно, не советуется — из гордости, видимо. Посмотреть бы, что у него не ладится…

Он задумчиво покрутил колесико мышки. Если прогнать неработающую программу, она выдаст отчет об ошибках. Тьяго поколебался и ткнул кнопку “запустить”. Кью будет ругаться, если узнает, что он лазил в его компьютере, но он и так будет ругаться за потерянный навигатор. И в конце концов, что страшного? Программа все равно сдохнет на середине, раз она не дописана. 

“Введите имя пользователя”, — предложил экран. Тьяго хотел было набрать безликое “user123”, как всегда при проверке кода, но передумал и напечатал “Тьяго Родригес”. Если Кью будет просматривать отчет программы — пусть любуется. 

Дальше программа исправно запросила поднести к камере компьютера каждый из пальцев для снимка отпечатков и не моргать для снимка радужки, потребовала ввести стандартную чехарду букв и цифр, “чтобы убедиться, что вы не робот” и надолго зависла. Родригес уже решил, что именно в этом месте программа барахлит, и хотел остановить ее, но экран неожиданно мигнул и выбросил сообщение: 

“Операция по обновлению характеристик андроида успешно завершена”.

“Перфекционист”, — подумал Тьяго про Кью. — “Нормально твоя программа работает. Вот, операция успешно завершена… погодите-ка, что за операция?”

Он вернулся в редактор и снова перечитал сообщение. “Обновление характеристик андроида…” Каких характеристик? Какого именно андроида?  

Пока Тьяго лихорадочно перелистывал код, пытаясь найти ответ, окошко редактора мигнуло снова и внезапно закрылось. Он от неожиданности выпустил мышку; окошко тут же открылось снова, но папки с только что запущенной Тьяго программой там больше не было. 

“Уничтожилась”, — понял Тьяго, — “уничтожилась после успешного исполнения. Что же это за суперсекретная программа для настройки андроидов? И зачем она Кью? Он же андроидами не занимается, это другой отдел…” 

И тут внезапно, словно в голове повернули выключатель, до него дошло. Странная программа, разговор с 006, инспекция из министерства, андроид на руководящем посту МИ6, компьютерный гений Кью. Выходит, это не министерская байка. Видимо, Кью в курсе и тоже пытается вычислить этого андроида. Возможно, получить доступ к его процессору. Это же должна быть невероятно сложная программа, прикинул Родригес. Сколько же времени Кью убил на ее создание? И не убьет ли теперь Родригеса, который случайно удалил ее? 

Тьяго осторожно поднялся из кресла и оглянулся через плечо. Кью по-прежнему не было. Он оставил коробку, которую пришел сдавать, прямо на столе, выбрался из-за стеклянной перегородки и пошел к выходу из отдела. Ждать Кью ему расхотелось. 

В коридоре он столкнулся с Бондом. 

— Привет, Родригес. Ты от Кью?

— Его в кабинете нет, — предупредил Тьяго.

— Ничего, я подожду. Мне оружие получать. 

— А, — рассеянно отозвался Родригес. — Тогда скажи ему, что я там на столе свое оборудование оставил. 

— А ты куда? Тебе разве расписаться не надо?

— Потом распишусь, — буркнул тот и зашагал прочь по коридору. Бонд равнодушно пожал плечами и направился в кабинет. 

 

***

Кью срочно вызвали в другой конец офиса сражаться с вирусом, отключившим половину системы внутреннего наблюдения МИ6, и он освободился не скоро. Он мог бы справиться в три раза быстрее, если бы подключился к компьютеру напрямую, но при свидетелях это делать было нельзя, и он терпеливо возился с экраном, клавиатурой и мышкой, чувствуя себя здоровым человеком на костылях.  

На обратной дороге Кью остановила внезапная головная боль. Она была не сильной и утихла так же резко, как началась. Это очень походило на стороннее вмешательство в его процессор и ничего хорошего не предвещало. 

“Неужели проверка?” — метнулась паническая мысль. — “У них все-таки есть какой-то прибор, который меня засек?”

Ужасно хотелось запустить автодиагностику прямо сейчас, но Кью заставил себя добраться до своего кабинета, всучить оборудование дожидавшимся там двум агентам и выгнать их восвояси. Только тогда он позволил себе опуститься в кресло, расслабиться и передать на время управление процессору. 

Когда он снова пришел в себя, его знобило. Процессор нашел изменения в базовых настройках — сменился администратор. И этим администратором был не Кью. 

Он положил вспотевшую ладонь на мышку и открыл редактор кода — только для того, чтобы обнаружить исчезновение программы. Его программы, ключа к свободе, над которым он работал почти три года. 

В панике он подключился к компьютеру напрямую, обшарил каждый уголок жесткого диска и памяти, но поток информации, проходивший через компьютер, уже начисто смыл все следы его программы. Он попытался выяснить, кто оказался его администратором — программа должна была запросить имя и биометрические данные — но эта информация не хранилась в его процессоре, а уходила напрямую куда-то в базы данных по всем андроидам Великобритании, куда доступ ему был закрыт наглухо. 

Медленно, как всплывая сквозь толщу воды, он вернулся в сознание и какое-то время сидел, потерянно уставившись на свое отражение в погасшем мониторе. Итак, у него есть администратор. Это плохо; это очень плохо, но еще хуже то, что Кью даже не знает, кто это. Видимо, пока его не было в кабинете, кто-то запустил программу, ввел свои данные, и каким-то чудом она сработала. 

Если проверить запись камеры наблюдения, которая висит в углу, он увидит этого человека. Кью воодушевился и полез в архив видеозаписей — только для того, чтобы выяснить, что вирус, с которым он только что сражался, отключил камеру как раз на время его отсутствия. “Что за черт”, — раздраженно подумал Кью; ситуация начинала его злить. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось играть в сыщика; а видимо, придется. 

Теоретически, любой из сотрудников отдела Кью мог зайти в кабинет, но обычно подчиненные никогда не трогали его компьютер. К тому же, когда он вернулся, в его кабинете были 007 и 009; значит, эти двое - подозреваемые номер один. Нет, навряд ли они вместе стали бы лазить в его компьютере; это должен был быть тот, кто пришел первым. Быстрый опрос подчиненных показал, что первым пришел 007, но потом он ненадолго выходил уже после того, как к нему присоединился 009. Ах, да, еще заходил 0013, возвращал оборудование, и вот мисс Манипенни вас искала. Список подозреваемых рос. 

Определив всех, у кого был хоть малейший шанс оказаться возле его компьютера, Кью решил сужать список довольно простым способом. Андроид не в состоянии ослушаться приказа администратора; при этом “приказ” — понятие расплывчатое, это может быть и просьба, и даже достаточно отчетливый намек. Соответственно, человек, которому Кью может отказать в просьбе, не может быть его администратором. Оставалось провести следственный эксперимент с каждым подозреваемым. 

Придя к этому выводу, Кью вздохнул и хотел вернуться к работе, но пальцы дрожали на мышке. Он встал, подошел к стеклянной перегородке, отделявшей его кабинет от остального отдела, и долго смотрел поверх голов своих подчиненных, увлеченно печатающих строчки кода. Любой из них мог быть полноправным хозяином Кью. Вот, например, Кэмпбелл, вставший из-за стола и направляющийся к нему с какими-то распечатками. Кью внутренне подобрался.

— Сэр, — вполголоса проговорил Кэмпбелл, останавливаясь у входа и глядя Кью прямо в глаза, — могу я отнять у вас пару минут? 

Сердце Кью гулко и отчетливо стукнуло два раза. Он готов был покорно ответить “Да, конечно” и с замиранием сердца ждать, обнаружит ли себя Кэмпбелл; но тут же одернул себя. Следственный эксперимент, напомнил он себе. 

— Простите, но я сейчас занят, Кэмпбелл. Через четверть часа, если вас устроит.

— Конечно, сэр, — несколько недоуменно ответил тот, явно не понимая, чем может быть занят праздно стоящий у стены начальник. Кью кивнул, чувствуя, как на него опускается облачко облегчения. Минус один подозреваемый.  

К вечеру он исключил из списка еще троих своих подчиненных (можно ли войти, нет ли у вас ручки, вы не могли бы проверить этот код?) и решил, что придется на этом пока остановиться. Он не мог вдруг начать всем подряд отказывать во всем подряд — сегодня и так весь отдел подумает, что начальник на редкость не в духе. 

 

Этой ночью спать одному в пустой квартире впервые было страшновато. Он хотел бы, чтобы с ним рядом был кто-нибудь, кому можно доверять — хотя бы та синеволосая девушка-хирург; но они еще три года назад, сразу после операции, договорились больше не общаться ни при каких обстоятельствах. Так было безопаснее для них обоих. 

Кью полночи беспокойно проворочался в постели и заснул только ближе к рассвету.


	3. Chapter 3

Для Кью настали беспокойные дни, полные выматывающего ожидания. Каждую секунду он был готов к тому, что его администратор проявит себя, но тот отчего-то не спешил. Кью даже подумывал, что попался все-таки министерству и ему просто дают шанс прийти к Мэллори и сдаться добровольно; но сдаваться было не в его привычках. 

Хуже всего было то, что он совершенно не представлял, что произойдет, когда он попытается сопротивляться приказу администратора. Навряд ли, конечно, его процессор взорвется на месте; скорее всего, просто возьмет контроль над ситуацией. Но как он это сделает? Временно усыпит мозг и будет действовать в одиночку? Кью даже не был уверен, что это возможно. Будет воздействовать на лобные доли? пошлет сигнал в нервную систему? Но что при этом будет чувствовать Кью?

Вот, например, утренний эпизод с 007, который по-прежнему оставался главным кандидатом — не в последнюю очередь потому, что уже какое-то время оказывал квартирмейстеру знаки внимания, явно выходившие за рамки профессиональных и даже дружеских отношений. Агент пришел в отдел Кью, без стука зашел в кабинет и встал, опираясь спиной на стеклянную перегородку.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — приветствовал его Кью дежурной фразой. 

— Предоставить политическое убежище, — отозвался 007. — М должна была меня принять в десять тридцать, но у нее внеплановое совещание, поэтому мне нужно где-то скоротать время. Если вы не против, конечно. 

Нахальство агента однозначно действовало на нервы; но просто ли потому, что мешало спокойно работать, или потому что Кью готовился бунтовать против администратора? Он поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Бондом: вся его поза излучала спокойную уверенность, он как-то располагал к доверию, а Кью ужасно хотелось доверять хоть кому-то. Он вдруг почувствовал, что не может сейчас собрать достаточно силы воли, не готов узнать правду. 

— Я не против, — наконец ответил он. — Садитесь, если хотите. 

Бонд уселся возле стола, взял в руки лежавшие на кипе бумаг часы со встроенным GPS-локатором и USB-флешкой (экспериментальная модель, еще на стадии разработки) и принялся их изучать. Кью не сделал ему замечания, потому что был слишком занят анализом собственных ощущений. Чем была вызвана его нерешительность — реакцией на постоянный стресс или на присутствие администратора? Он не мог определить.

В последующие несколько дней Кью так и не решился провести следственный эксперимент с агентом 007, хотя возможностей было предостаточно. Бонд взял за правило заходить к нему ежедневно, по делу или просто поговорить; Кью каждый раз долго собирался с духом, чтобы выставить его за дверь, и каждый раз это не кончалось ничем. Как-то раз Бонд, припомнив их первое знакомство, поинтересовался, не ходит ли Кью сейчас в музеи в свободное время, и Кью замер, почуяв в этом вопросе намек, а не только запрос информации. Он сумел выдавить из себя короткое “нет”; но вместо того, чтобы рассеять его сомнения, этот эпизод их только усилил. Не решаясь устроить Бонду окончательную проверку, он с каким-то мстительным удовольствием разделывался с остальными подозреваемыми (“извините, сейчас не могу”; “нет, этой модели уже нет в производстве”; “не знаю, спросите у Таннера”), и легкость, с которой это ему давалось, только усугубляла его подозрения относительно агента 007.

 

***

— Это ваши часы, — сухо информировал агента Кью, выдавая ему доработанный GPS-USB девайс, — а это инструкция к ним; если будут вопросы, обращайтесь ко мне. 

— Спасибо, Кью, — Бонд отточенно экономным жестом застегнул часы на запястье и небрежно убрал инструкцию в карман. 

— Не стоит, 007.

— Можно “Джеймс”, — сообщил агент вполголоса, улыбаясь краешком губ. — В конце концов, мы неплохо сработались; я считаю, можно перейти и на “ты”.

Вот сейчас, подумал Кью. Идеальный момент. Он сцепил под столом пальцы, набрал воздуха в легкие, но в последний момент взглянул Бонду в глаза — и услышал, как его собственный голос сдержанно произносит: 

— Как хочешь, Джеймс. 

Улыбка Бонда стала отчетливей; сердце у Кью упало. 

Агент наклонился к нему, так что монитор закрыл их от стеклянной перегородки и взглядов из общего зала, и произнес на ухо:

— Прекрасные часы, Кью. Отличная работа, — легко отстранился и вышел, поправляя манжету. 

Кью откинулся на спинку стула и немножко посидел с закрытыми глазами. Когда спустя пару минут к нему зашел 0013 и начал произносить явно заранее заготовленную речь, держа в руках список с испорченным оборудованием, Кью молча забрал у него список и вызвал со склада все перечисленные приборы в двойном экземпляре. В конце концов, теперь уже было все равно. 

 

***

Когда на следующий день Бонд вошел в кабинет Кью, тот обреченно замер за компьютером, ожидая развязки. 007 извлек из внутреннего кармана пиджака два билета, прикрепил один на монитор и вышел, бросив через плечо:

— Сегодня в семь вечера идем в кино. А потом в ресторан. 

Бонд не предлагал — он ставил Кью перед фактом с видом человека, который абсолютно уверен, что у него есть на это право. Право на Кью. Тот только кивнул, отстраненно недоумевая, зачем вести андроида в ресторан. Если только самому Бонду захотелось вкусно поесть — или же он просто по привычке соблюдает свои ритуалы ухаживания. А может, ему важно создать хотя бы иллюзию доброй воли. 

Кью с трудом удержался от соблазна включить автопилот на весь остаток рабочего дня, просто чтобы сбежать от мрачных мыслей. Когда стрелки часов доползли наконец до шести пятнадцати, он закрыл все рабочие файлы, погасил экран компьютера и откинулся в кресло. Еще через пять минут явился Бонд и галантно подал квартирмейстеру руку, помогая встать. 

Кью просидел в темном кинозале почти два часа, полностью неспособный сосредоточиться на происходящем на экране. Он мог думать только о Бонде, спокойно сидящем рядом и довольно усмехающемся на самых удачных моментах. Как он будет вести себя дальше? Что намерен делать с Кью? Сдаст его в министерство или оставит себе, став соучастником административного нарушения? И зачем, господи, ну зачем ему понадобился этот ресторан — это же еще часа полтора мучений. 

— Как тебе фильм? — спросил Бонд, когда они выходили из кино. Кью понятия не имел, как ответить ему, и даже не потому, что не запомнил ровным счетом ничего. Он не понимал смысла вопроса. Агента 007 действительно интересует мнение андроида о фильме? 

— Славный фильм, — ответил он, видимо, невпопад, потому что Бонд внимательно посмотрел на него, замедлил шаг и, приобняв Кью за плечи, шепнул:

— Расслабься. Все в порядке. 

Кью бросил попытки анализировать поступки и мотивы агента, тем более что это занятие плохо сочеталось с исполнением приказа расслабиться. В результате в ресторане он был довольно спокоен, хоть и неразговорчив, и, чтобы убить время, анализировал физико-химический состав блюд. Он даже поправил официанта, когда тот назвал разлитое по бокалам красное вино провансальским:

— Долина Роны, — и, пригубив вино, уточнил, — область Кот-Роти. 

Бонд поднял бровь:

— Не знал, что ты еще и знаток французских вин.

— Это простая логика, — возразил Кью. Бонд усмехнулся, поднял свой бокал и предложил тост:

— За скромность.

Кью молча отпил глоток. 

 

— Продолжим вечер у меня? — спросил Бонд, понижая голос, когда они вышли из ресторана — пиджак Бонда на плечах Кью, рука Бонда поверх пиджака. Кью ждал этого; помимо общей направленности вечера, частным андроидам по закону полагалось жить в доме своего администратора.

— Да, конечно, — отозвался он и прибавил, просто чтобы уточнить, — мои вещи привезем затвра утром?

Бонд рассмеялся и покрепче сжал его плечо.

— Слава богу, Кью, первая шутка за сегодня. Я уже начал переживать.

Кью озадаченно умолк, пытаясь понять, что он сказал не так. 

 

***

Когда они вошли в квартиру, Бонд не стал зажигать лампы — неясного света городских огней, проникающего через большие окна, было достаточно. Он снял с плеч Кью свой пиджак, бросил его куда-то в темноту и прошел на кухню, где наполнил два бокала и, вручив один Кью, повел его в гостиную. Стоя у окна в темноте и тишине, они выпили несколько неторопливых глотков, глядя на огни; потом Бонд обнял Кью за талию и мягко увлек его на кожаный диван. Кью аккуратно поставил свой бокал на пол, думая, что, будь он на самом деле просто нерешительным любовником, ему бы, скорее всего, нравилось все это. Пальцы Бонда зарылись в его волосы, покружили у затылка; Кью уловил обострившимся ночным зрением, как Бонд поудобнее устроился на диване и подался вперед, чтобы накрыть губы Кью своими. Он сосредоточился на поцелуе — до сих пор о поцелуях у него было чисто теоретическое представление, и ему не хотелось наделать ошибок. В какой-то момент они опустились на подушки, и теперь Кью лежал на спине, а Бонд нависал над ним, опираясь об изголовье.

Бонд провел ладонью по его шее, отогнул воротник. 

— Ты рубашку снять не хочешь? — пробормотал он, на мгновение разрывая поцелуй.

— Нет, — честно ответил Кью.

И замер, пораженный. Он только что отказался выполнять прямое указание к действию. Этого не должно было случиться. Этого не могло случиться, если 007 был его администратором. Значит…

Кью легко отстранил Бонда, упершись ему ладонью в грудь, и упруго сел. Бонд, не ожидавший от него такой силы, а тем более такой реакции, сел рядом и молча наблюдал. 

— Прости, пожалуйста, — произнес Кью, тщательно следя за тем, как отзываются внутри головы его собственные слова, — но мне совсем не хочется с тобой встречаться.

— Ты уверен? — только спросил Бонд.

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Кью, охваченный чувством невероятной, окрыляющей свободы. Он ошибся; Бонд не был его администратором, и он никогда еще не был так счастлив признать свою ошибку. 

— Уверен, — повторил Кью и, не сдержав радости, обнял Бонда и поцеловал в щеку, а потом поднялся и вышел из квартиры.

 

***

Радость, однако, продлилась только до следующего утра, когда Кью вернулся в офис. Проходя по коридорам, он видел знакомые лица, и перед глазами у него всплывали цифры: вероятность, что этот человек может оказаться администратором — три процента…  пять процентов… семь десятых процента… Этих цифр по-прежнему было много. Удручающе много.


	4. Chapter 4

Агент 0013 шел по коридору, ведущему в отдел Кью, рассеянно помахивая флешкой на длинном черном шнурке. На флешке лежали данные по суданским военным предприятиям; четыре дня назад ее выдали Родригесу и велели обменять на троих агентов, захваченных министерством обороны Судана. 

В древней Персии, мрачно думал Родригес, а может быть, в Аравии, шах посылал провинившемуся вассалу шелковый шнурок, чтобы тот не утруждал шахскую стражу и удавился сам. Надо было это сразу вспомнить, как только увидел этот проклятый гаджет, и сообразить, что черный шнурок — плохая примета. В тот момент, впрочем, ему было не до примет. 

 

***

Выкупать заложников приходилось дорогой ценой — эту информацию собирали по крупицам в течение двух лет, и расстаться с ней означало потерять существенное дипломатическое преимущество. Пока М сухо перечисляла ему задачи — встретиться с представителями Судана в условленном месте, передать данные, забрать заложников, все строго по протоколу, никакой самодеятельности — Тьяго смотрел на нее и молча восхищался. М была, как всегда, бесстрастна, воплощенное “на благо государства”; только в уголках глаз пряталась горькая досада, и от этого у агента 0013 предательски щемило под ложечкой. Хуже, чем видеть М в ярости, было только видеть М расстроенной. 

А к черту протоколы, подумал внезапно Родригес. Полная инфа по всем заводам, два года работы — псу под хвост? Так нельзя. Должен быть другой выход. Ей-то, может, деваться некуда, дипломатия, положение обязывает; но статус агента с двумя нулями — это, простите, совсем другое положение. Оно как раз и предполагает всякую самодеятельность. Потом, она же меня знает. Знает, что я по правилам не играю. Хотела бы, чтобы все было по протоколу — послала бы 008. А посылает меня. Значит…

М, видимо, уловила в глазах агента нехороший блеск и отрывисто осведомилась:

— Родригес, вы все еще со мной? 

— Я всегда с тобой, мама, — пафосно ответил Тьяго — возможно, даже более пафосно, чем собирался.  

— Хам, — сказала М, — соблюдай субординацию. 

 

***

Кью собирался уже уходить из офиса, когда его остановил писк коммуникатора. Вызывал агент 0013 из Судана. 

— Слушаю.

— Кью, как хорошо, что я тебя застал, — сквозь шипение и помехи донесся голос Родригеса. — Очень нужна твоя помощь.  

Кью хотел напомнить агенту, что рабочий день у него уже кончился пять минут назад, но что-то в голосе Родригеса остановило его. 

— У тебя же есть доступ к суданскому видеонаблюдению? 

— Есть. 

— Будь добр, загляни в дом 351 по улице Аль-Сафа. 

— Это дом, где находятся заложники, — медленно произнес Кью, открывая карту и выводя на экран сигналы с камер наблюдения. — И что я там должен увидеть? 

— По моим расчетам, ты должен увидеть в ближайшее время, как заложников сажают в фургон и перевозят к месту встречи. Сообщи мне тогда. 

— Хорошо, — неуверенно отозвался Кью. — А зачем тебе? Хочешь убедится, что их действительно привезут? 

— Конечно, — как-то поспешно подтвердил Родригес. 

— Но М меня не просила следить за ними. 

— А я прошу. 

Кью побарабанил пальцами по столу. Тон агента ему не нравился; тот явно что-то задумал. Нет, надо отключать компьютер и идти домой. Квартирмейстер уже занес курсор над кнопкой “закрыть”, но внезапно его охватило беспокойство. Как знать, может, Родригес прав и суданскому министерству доверять нельзя. Поколебавшись, он остался на месте: в конце концов, ничего страшного не случится, если он будет просто наблюдать. 

— 0013, — позвал Кью через какое-то время.

— На связи. 

— Они выводят заложников. Сажают в фургон, черный, номер 1KH 31194. Выезжают в северном направлении. 

— Сколько людей? — отрывисто спросил Тьяго.

Поведение агента нравилось Кью все меньше и меньше, но он ответил прежде, чем успел об этом подумать:

— Сопровождающих четверо, двое охранников и двое в штатском, плюс водитель. 

К треску и шороху помех прибавился шум, похожий на двигатель стартующего мотоцикла. Кью тихо выругался и лихорадочно защелкал мышкой, переключаясь с камеры на камеру, пытаясь найти Родригеса. Он понял, что тот задумал. 

Он быстро нашел агента — одинокая фигурка мотоциклиста, быстро скользящая по пыльному шоссе прочь от предполагаемого места обмена заложниками — и навстречу фургону. 

— Родригес, даже не думай! Сейчас же возвращайся назад!

В ответ пискнул, разъединяясь, коммуникатор. 

Теперь изображения с двух камер показывали два участка дороги; по одному деловито катился фургон, а по другому, вздымая пыльный шлейф, мчался мотоцикл. Кью оставалось только наблюдать, периодически переключая экраны, когда мотоцикл или фургон попадали в поле зрения следующей камеры. Наконец они оказались на одном экране. Мотоцикл лихо развернулся поперек дороги и замер, вынуждая фургон остановиться; мотоциклист соскочил на землю. Кью видел, как из фургона выскочили две фигурки; одна из них тут же упала. Со вторым охранником, видимо, произошла короткая перестрелка, поскольку Родригес отступил за мотоцикл, но перестрелка закончилась в пользу агента. Он прошел к фургону, небрежно вытряхнул оттуда еще троих — Кью вытянул увеличение на максимум, но не смог понять, живы они или нет; фургон развернулся и, объехва мотоцикл, помчался дальше, оставив на дороге мотоцикл и пять неподвижных тел. 

Спустя пару минут Родригес все-таки отозвался на настойчивый вызов Кью.

— 0013, вы с ума сошли?

— Да, давно уже, — отрывисто отозвался агент. 

— Ранены? 

— Так… плечо задето. Несущественно. 

— По сравнению с тем, что вы натворили, это действительно несущественно. Только не говорите мне, что вы перестреляли всех. 

— Нет, штатских только оглушил, они должны быть в порядке. Один ранен, правда.

— Я вызываю им скорую. 

— Тогда хотя бы дай мне время добраться до аэропорта.

— Добирайся быстрее. И я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я обязан доложить М.

На том конце сосредоточенно замолчали. 

— Я сам доложу, когда вернусь. 

— Это будет не раньше, чем через четырнадцать часов. О подобных происшествиях следует сообщать немедленно, ты прекрасно знаешь. 

— Кью, — задушевно сказал Родригес, — ну что тебе стоит? Иди себе спокойно домой, а с М я сам разберусь. 

— Что мне стоит? Я чертов соучастник. 

— Вот и не соучаствуй дальше. 

Кью потянулся за телефоном, чтобы набрать сотовый М, и внезапно почувствовал, как немеют пальцы. Он не успел испугаться, только почувствовал резкую головную боль, и необходимость принимать решение внезапно отпала: он просто отчетливо знал, что никуда звонить не будет. 

— Хорошо, — произнес он лишенным интонации голосом. 

— Благодарю, — буркнул 0013. — Я на тебя рассчитываю, — и разъединился снова. 

Кью перевел дыхание, потер ноющие виски и снова представил, в порядке эксперимента, что поднимает трубку и звонит… ну, не М, а, например, Таннеру. Боль в голове угрожающе усилилась, так, что стало трудно дышать; Кью отчетливо представил, что будет дальше. Болевой шок, частичная потеря сознания, мозг принимает на себя чисто физиологические функции, и весь контроль переходит к процессору. А процессор делает все так, как ему велели. Как велел администратор. 

“Успокойся”, — отчетливо подумал Кью, — “я ничего не делаю. Я никуда не звоню”. Его немного отпустило, дышать стало легче. Он встал, набросил куртку на плечи и медленно, как во сне, вышел из офиса. Он выяснил, кто был его администратором, и в этот момент не мог представить себе худшей кандидатуры. 


	5. Chapter 5

Наутро газеты пестрели заголовками о стрельбе в Судане. Когда Кью добрался до офиса, его сразу же вызвали к М. Такой разгневанной он ее еще никогда не видел. 

— Ладно, я понимаю, 0013, — сказала она и махнула в сторону Родригеса, сидевшего тут же в кабинете. — Он известный рецидивист. Но вы, Кью, от вас я подобного не ожидала. Что на вас нашло, черт возьми? 

Кью пробормотал неуклюжее объяснение, сводившееся к тому, что он не ожидал от агента 0013 настолько нелегитимных действий и растерялся в неожиданной ситуации, и после этого от него ничего нельзя было добиться, кроме “да, мэм”, “нет, мэм” и “я полностью признаю свою вину, мэм”. Тьяго смотрел на него сочувственно — видимо, переживал, что втянул квартирмейстера в историю. 

М перелистнула несколько газетных страниц. 

— Беспрецедентное безобразие, — произнесла она и сурово взглянула на Кью. — Надеюсь, вы это понимаете. 

— Да, мэм, — бесцветно повторил Кью. Тьяго хотел что-то сказать, но М его перебила:

— Прекрасно. В таком случае вы поймете, что в создавшейся ситуации у меня нет другого выбора. 0013, Кью — вы уволены. Оба. 

Родригес возмущенно вскинулся, и даже Кью поднял голову. М снова не дала им произнести ни слова:

— Это приказ, и он не обсуждается. Сдайте удостоверения.

Кью машинально вытащил карточку и подал ее М. Тьяго доставал свое удостоверение медленно, будто во сне. 

— Какие у вас были текущие проекты? — спросила М, не подчеркивая специально прошедшее время, но все равно “были” резануло слух. 

— Грин-кард, — ответил Кью. — Данные ЦРУ. Мы как раз работали над ним вдвоем…

— Прекрасно, — сухо сказала М. — Значит, заканчивайте проект как можно быстрее и эффективнее. От прочих служебных обязанностей вы освобождаетесь. Приказ об увольнении вступает в силу, когда вы сдаете проект. Вопросы есть? Нет? Тогда можете идти. 

Они вышли из кабинета, не глядя друг на друга; Кью думал, что все, в общем, закономерно — беда не приходит одна. Тьяго явно собирался с духом, чтобы заговорить с ним, и в конце концов произнес:

— Извини, Кью. Это моя вина, я тебя втравил в это дело…

— Не стоит, — как можно более мягко ответил Кью. Про себя он думал, что это, возможно — последние мгновения самообмана, имитация человеческих взаимоотношений, которая лопнет, как мыльный пузырь, как только Родригес узнает правду. Перед андроидами не извиняются и не чувствуют себя виноватыми. Может, это и к лучшему. 

Вслух он сказал:

— Надо налечь на проект. Осталось совсем немного; если это наша последняя работа в МИ6…

— То нужно хотя бы ее сделать хорошо, — невесело закончил Тьяго. — Ну, пошли, что ли…

 

***

Почти всю следующую неделю они, не разгибаясь, корпели над программой. Кью это приносило странное спокойствие — как будто не было ни происшествия в Судане, ни взлома его процессора, ни неловкой интриги с Бондом. Упоенная работа над кодом напоминала ему первые дни в МИ6, когда он писал большой проект по перехвату сообщений террористических огранизаций; тогда, три года назад, он чувствовал себя восхитительно свободным и способным преодолеть любые трудности. 

В отдел Кью его больше не пускали, и поэтому он занимал отдельный крошечный кабинет; Тьяго досталась такая же клетушка в другом конце коридора. Кью пользовался своим уединением, чтобы подключаться к компьютеру напрямую — так составлять программы ему нравилось гораздо больше, и работа шла быстрее. Когда в конце дня они подводили итоги, Родригес рассматривал его код все с большим восхищением.

— Я подобного еще в жизни не видел, — искренне говорил он. — Это какой-то новый уровень программирования, честное слово. Такой код не стыдно оставить в МИ6 на память. По-моему, мы еще за дней десять управимся, как ты считаешь?  

— За неделю, — отстраненно прикидывал Кью. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что когда-нибудь эта программа будет дописана. Работать с Родригесом над кодом было неожиданно легко; страх получить от агента приказ и обнаружить себя внезапно ушел. Сейчас они были равноправными партнерами, советовались друг с другом, спорили, соглашались и сообща принимали решения. Родригес ругался с ноутбуком, шумно врывался в кабинет Кью с очередным вопросом и шутил, что, когда их выставят из МИ6, пойдет наконец в пираты — все детство мечтал. 

— Ты только представь меня — с попугаем на плече, в цветной косынке, с деревянной ногой…

— Деревянные ноги безнадежно устарели, — спорил Кью. — Со вставной челюстью. 

— На фиг, нога круче!

С Кью еще, пожалуй, никто не разговаривал так, ни о чем, не о работе и не о погоде, а о таких глупых, смешных вещах, как пираты и попугаи. Если бы не процессор, думал Кью (глядя, как Тьяго корчит устрашающую пиратскую рожу), мы бы, может, даже подружились. Встречались бы иногда по субботам в пабе, вспоминали бывших коллег (в первую очередь, конечно, М), обсуждали фильмы, спорили, смеялись. Но теперь, скорее всего, придется исчезнуть из поля зрения Родригеса, как только М подпишет приказ об увольнении. Если Родригес так и не узнает, что он администратор Кью, он не сможет им распоряжаться. Это, в общем, тоже был неплохой сценарий. 

 

***

Код был дописан за пять дней. Они проверили его множество раз во всех возможных вариациях, произвели пробный запуск и за первые же несколько минут работы программы собрали столько данных, сколько никогда не рассчитывали получить. Программа явно превзошла себя. 

Когда они доложили о результатах М, та долго перелистывала распечатки, совершенно поглощенная этим занятием, а потом неожиданно открыла ящик стола и достала оттуда их конфискованные удостоверения. 

— Отличная работа, — сказала она и поднялась из-за стола. — Похоже, придется вас оставить здесь — вы мне еще понадобитесь, оба. Но если еще раз…

Родригес пылко заверил ее, что больше ни разу, ни полраза, ни четверть раза, что с этого момента он будет все делать по инструкции, даже дышать, а за Кью он ручается. М покачала головой и вернула им карточки. Кью рассеяно прицепил свою к карману брюк. Все возвращалось в прежнее русло, кроме одного — 0013 оставался его администратором и по-прежнему имел все шансы это выяснить. 

Родригес в роли администратора, может, был и не таким ужасным вариантом, как Кью казалось вначале. Но он пугал Кью своей непредсказуемостью. Квартирмейстер был почти уверен, что, если 0013 узнает, какое универсальное оружие попало ему в руки, то будет пользоваться им для самых неожиданных целей. Например, снова освобождать каких-нибудь заложников, не дожидаясь переговоров. Или взламывать ЦРУ просто так, из любопытства. Или вытворять еще что-нибудь такое, что прибавит М забот и седых волос. 

Настоящая причина, впрочем, была не в этом. Кью была ненавистна сама идея отношений администратора и андроида. Настоящее рабство, если посмотреть — и даже хуже, потому что Кью физически не может отказаться выполнять приказ. Иначе процессор в считанные секунды превратит его в безвольную куклу. 

К тому же Кью в последнее время заметил еще одну особенность. Если Тьяго просил его, к примеру, посмотреть код, Кью делал это с удовольствием; но у этого удовольствия был отчетливый искусственный привкус. Наверное, так себя чувствуют заядлые курильщики, когда затягиваются первой за долгое время сигаретой, думал Кью, пересылая агенту тщательно проверенный файл. Сознание затуманивается на миг, наступает короткий момент полного умиротворения и гармонии с миром, но спустя несколько секунд гармония растворяется бесследно. Видимо, процессор заставлял мозг выделять нейротрансмиттеры, отвечающие за удовольствие, в повышенных дозах. Это была настолько подлая манипуляция, что он был готов шипеть от досады — но что с этим делать, он не знал. 

 

***

Родригес засиделся в офисе допоздна; наступило уже время ужина, хотелось есть, а ничего съестного у него с собой не было. В кафетерии возле отдела Кью он видел недавно молоко и какао в баночке. Можно сделать горячий шоколад, прикинул Тьяго, повеселел и, насвистывая, направился в кафетерию.

Кью мыл в раковине свою кружку — точнее, просто стоял, подставив замерзшие руки под горячую воду. Больше в кафетерии никого не было. Родригес, войдя, по-хозяйски направился к полкам. 

— Привет, квартирмейстер, — окликнул он, открывая дверцу холодильника и изучая содержимое. — Не спи, замерзнешь.

— Уже замерз, — парировал Кью. — Греюсь.

— Хилый у нас отдел разработок, — хмыкнул Тьяго, выуживая с полки молоко. — Не морозоустойчивый. Слушай, а сахар у вас где? 

Кью кивнул на полку справа от себя. 

— Подай, пожалуйста, а, — попросил Родригес, наливая молоко в чашку. 

Кью почувствовал, как голову окутывает знакомый хмельной туман. В последнее время это случалось чаще, вне зависимости от того, собирался он сопротивляться приказу или нет — видимо, процессор отладил систему одурманивания до автоматизма. Хватит, неожиданно рассердился Кью, с силой сжимая пальцы на ручке кружки. Если я не хочу что-то делать, то я и не буду. Даже если это что-то — просто подать ему сахар. Это дело принципа. 

Туман неохотно рассеялся, но висках предупреждающе застучала знакомая боль. Кью стиснул зубы и терпел. Ему стало даже интересно, что произойдет дальше. Боль нарастала, но сознания он не терял; зато вместе с болью росло желание взять с полки сахар и избавиться от этой пытки. Фиг тебе, злорадно подумал Кью, обращаясь то ли к процессору, то ли к Тьяго. Ну, что теперь будешь делать? 

— Кью, ты в порядке? — донессся до него голос Тьяго. 

Игнорировать прямой запрос о состоянии было невозможно, поэтому Кью издал какой-то неопределенный звук, который мог означать и “да”, и “нет”.

—Так что, сахар несешь или мне самому взять?

Виски скрутило так, что в глазах зарябили точки; Кью с отстраненным интересом заметил, как руки сами отпускают чашку, закрывают кран с горячей водой и берут полотенце. Он уже чувствовал, что проигрывает это сражение, но хотел потянуть время как можно дольше, и поэтому вытирал руки так тщательно, что костяшки пальцев покраснели. В какой-то момент он все же не выдержал, выронил полотенце и медленно подошел к полке. Взял проклятую сахарницу и замер, сжимая ее в ладонях. 

— Кью. 

Голос Тьяго звучал словно издалека. Он не пошевелился. Сколько он выдержит теперь? Две секудны. Три. Четыре…

— Кью. Посмотри на меня.

Вопреки своей воле он обернулся и посмотрел Родригесу прямо в глаза — недоверчиво удивленные, испытывающие глаза. Догадался, обреченно подумал Кью. Ну же, давай. Добивай. 

— Отменить сахар, — негромко проговорил Родригес; и Кью, словно марионетка, которой обрезали нитки, мягко осел на пол, по-прежнему сжимая сахарницу. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

— Офигеть, — в очередной раз сказал Тьяго. — И что мне теперь с тобой делать?

Кью, еще не до конца пришедший в себя и по-прежнему сидевший на полу, невесело усмехнулся. 

— Ну, по-моему, вариант тут один. Ты же обещал М даже дышать по инструкции. 

— Думаешь, я тебя сдам? — возмутился Родригес. — Да ни в жизни. Ни одна живая душа не узнает, и не думай. 

Кью настороженно смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Тьяго потер лоб и сел на стул, рассеянно отхлебывая несладкий какао. 

— Черт, я ведь даже не представляю, для чего людям андроиды. В личном пользовании, я имею в виду.  

“Для чего угодно”, — мрачно подумал Кью. 

— Частные андроиды используются в основном как прислуга и охрана, — помолчав, сообщил он вслух. — Выполняют тяжелую, скучную или опасную работу. Некоторые люди, насколько я слышал, приобретают андроида в качестве…эээ, компаньона. 

— А, как та сумасшедшая старушка-миллионерша? Ну, которая заказала себе копию этого модного актера. 

— Бывает и так, — поморщился Кью. — Хотя в ее возрасте обычно берут просто андроида-сиделку. Пожилые люди к ним очень привязываются. 

— Ладно, — хмыкнул Тьяго, — мне-то сиделка вроде не нужна. И работа у меня поопаснее твоей.

У Кью забрезжила надежда. 

— Мы можем сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, — медленно произнес он, боясь неосторожным словом спугнуть удачу. 

— Расстанемся друзьями, да? — хмыкнул Тьяго. — Но администраторские права-то никуда не денутся. А у нас тут инспекция из министерства, между прочим. Заметут тебя, и сразу все выяснится.

— Я расскажу про свою программу и про то, как ты случайно ее запустил. Скажу, что ты не знал, что ты администратор.

— Не поверят, — возразил Тьяго, — решат, что ты меня выгораживаешь. По моему же приказу. И вообще обвинят черт знает в чем. Тогда точно не выкарабкаемся. 

Они замолчали; Родригес глубоко задумался, Кью исподлобья наблюдал за ним. 

— Предлагаю план действий, — объявил наконец Тьяго. — Будем вести себя, как обычно, но с соблюдением всех правил относительно андроидов. Ну, не всех, но каких получится. 

— Значит, мне увольняться? — поднял голову Кью.

— С поста начальника отдела? Не выдумывай. Это будет слишком подозрительно. Нет, я имею в виду… ну, например, мне там где-то регистрироваться нужно? Или тебе?

— Программа это сделала автоматически, — покачал головой Кью. 

Тьяго задумчиво кивнул. 

— А жить тебе полагается у меня, насколько я понимаю? 

— Да, — обреченно признался Кью. 

— Ну, не повезло тебе, — фыркнул агент. — У меня однокомнатная. Хорошо еще, кровать большая. 

У самого Кью тоже была крошечная однокомнатная квартира, а вместо кровати вообще матрас, но сейчас он не променял бы ее даже на Букингемский дворец. 

— И как мы будем объяснять, что я вдруг переехал к тебе?

— А никак. Просто не будем никому рассказывать. И твоя квартира пусть пока за тобой числится. Потом придумаем, как с ней быть. 

Кью собрался было спорить, но в виске предостерегающе кольнуло. Процессор воспринимал решительный тон Тьяго как приказ. 

— Хорошо, — бесцветно отозвался он. 

— Правда, я пока так и не придумал, на кой мне личный андроид, — задумчиво протянул Тьяго. — Ладно, будешь просто жить у меня, а там разберемся. 

— Может, и переезжать тогда не стоит? — предпринял последнюю попытку Кью. — Чтобы не привлекать внимания. 

Но Родригес покачал головой:

— Нет. Если тебя засекут, лучше, чтобы ты жил у меня. Хоть одним нарушенным законом меньше. 

— Кто бы говорил, — вздохнул Кью, но вынужден был признать правоту Родригеса. И даже не по велению процессора, а потому, что тот был действительно прав. 

 

***

Переезд состоялся тем же вечером, благо вещей у Кью было совсем мало — в основном одежда. Все уместилось в средних размеров чемодан, а чемодан — на заднее сиденье машины Родригеса. На переднем пристроился сам Кью. 

— Так у тебя даже компьютера нету? — удивился Тьяго. 

— Есть, — усмехнулся Кью, постучав пальцем по виску. 

— Ну, я имею в виду, например, ноутбука. Не будешь же ты в себя тот же ИСР устанавливать? 

— Да, код на моем процессоре писать неудобно, — согласился Кью. — Но когда мне было нужно, я просто подключался к своему офисному компьютеру.

— Прямо из дома? На таком расстоянии?

— Через соседский рутер, — признался Кью. 

— Круто, — восхитился Родригес. — Мне бы так. 

Кью красноречиво повел рукой, показывая, что он полностью в распоряжении Родригеса, если ему вдруг понадобиться чужой рутер. 

— Нет, я имею в виду — чтобы я сам мог напрямую подключаться к компьютеру, — объяснил Родригес. — Для тебя же, наверное, возня с интерфейсом — все равно что немое кино по сравнению с компьютерной игрой в 3D. 

Кью невольно улыбнулся: сравнение ему понравилось. 

— Как-то так, да. 

— Ну вот, а мы, жалкие смертные, так всю жизнь, — пожаловался Тьяго. 

Кью охотно бы променял процессор на гражданские права жалкого смертного, но не стал об этом упоминать вслух, заметив только:

— Андроиды не бессмертны. 

— Ну да, — фыркнул Тьяго, — условно говоря. Вот у тебя сколько гарантийный срок? Лет триста? 

— Не знаю, — озадачился Кью. — Возможно, что гораздо меньше. Я же бракованный. 

— Это как? 

— Я должен был тебя сразу предупредить, — виновато спохватился Кью. — У меня нашли брак перед самым выпуском в эксплуатацию. Слишком слабый контроль процессора над лобными долями мозга. Это серьезный недостаток, починке не поддается. Меня должны были ликвидировать, но я случайно узнал об этом… 

— И сбежал? 

— Да, — признался Кью. Затихшая было параноя снова всколыхнулась в нем: что, если теперь Тьяго все-таки решит избавиться от него и сдаст если не в министерство, то производителю? 

— И правильно сделал, — решительно сказал Родригес. — Знаешь, если бы меня сочли бракованным и собирались ликвидировать, я бы не только сбежал, я бы еще и завод взорвал. 

 

***

— Располагайся, — сказал Тьяго, когда они вошли в квартиру, и царственно повел рукой. Единственная комната была просторной, в ней умещались двуспальная кровать,  диванчик и книжные полки, полностью закрывавшие одну стену. В противоположной стене было огромное окно. В другой момент Кью был бы в восторге при виде полок — он любил классические бумажные книги — но сейчас он чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку зверем, и ему было не до антиквариата.

Видя, что Кью не двигается с места, Тьяго вышел у него из-за спины и забрал чемодан.

— Ну, я предупреждал, места у меня маловато. Но хоть спать есть где. А днем мы все равно в офисе торчим. Держи вот полотенце, иди в душ, и давай ложиться — время полдвенадцатого. 

Кью молча забрал полотенце, извлек свою зубную щетку из чемодана и исчез в ванной. Тьяго пошел на кухню — инспектировать содержимое холодильника и гадать, какими из имеющихся продуктов можно кормить андроида. 

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Кью, с мокрыми волосами и в одежде, уже свернулся клубком на диване, упираясь затылком в подлокотник. 

— Э, нет, брат, — протянул Тьяго, толкая его в плечо. — Этот топчанчик тебе явно мал. Спать будем на кровати. 

— Я могу и здесь, — попытался возразить Кью. — Или на полу. 

— Вот еще, будут мои андроиды на полу спать! — возмутился Тьяго. — Иди под одеяло, не выдумывай. 

Кью послушно разделся, быстро нырнул в постель, вытянулся под одеялом и в следующую же минуту уснул, как выключился. Тьяго даже решил сначала, что он притворяется, но Кью дышал ровно, и ресницы у него не вздрагивали. 

— Кью, — окликнул его потихоньку Тьяго. Никакой реакции. Как бы проверить, спит он или нет… — Кью, который час?

— Двадцать три часа пятьдесят две минуты сорок секунд, — неожиданно ровным и отчетливым голосом сообщил тот, не открывая глаз. Потом моргнул, завозился и, щурясь, повернулся к Тьяго. — Прости, ты что-то спросил?

— Нет, ничего, — пробормотал Родригес. — Спи. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — сонно ответил Кью и, видимо, заснул снова, едва выговорив последний слог. 


	7. Chapter 7

На следующее утро в МИ6 оба старательно делали вид, что ничего не произошло. Это было довольно просто, поскольку, к счастью, сейчас они работали над разными проектами. Вечером Кью вернулся в квартиру позже Тьяго, ближе к одиннадцати, и немедленно отправился спать. Так продолжалось два дня. На третий день Родригес проспал. 

Он проснулся всего на полчаса позже обычного, но эти полчаса означали, что поесть он не успеет. “Если бы было что-нибудь готовое”, — лихорадочно соображал Тьяго, торопливо чистя зубы и пытаясь одновременно причесаться. — “А то даже яйцо сварить не успею. Хотя секундочку…”

— Кью! — крикнул он, перекрывая шум текущей воды. — Поставь овсянку вариться, будь добр!

Из-за воды он не услышал ответа и был почти уверен, что Кью его тоже не расслышал; однако, выйдя из ванной, Тьяго обнаружил на столе дымящуюся тарелку и рядом - кружку горячего кофе и тост с маслом и джемом. 

— Вот это сервис, — уважительно присвистнул Родригес и торопливо надкусил тост. — Теперь я понимаю, зачем заводят андроидов. Спасибо, Кью!

Кью вымученно улыбнулся. Процессор, распознавший “спасибо”, пытался загнать мозг в состояние почти эйфорическое, но Кью упорно не поддавался на такой дешевый фокус. С другой стороны, ему действительно было приятно помочь Тьяго. Может, стоит все-таки смириться и попробовать побыть образцовым андроидом? 

 

***

Ранним субботним утром Кью сидел на диване и, подключившись к интернету напрямую, искал информацию о личных андроидах. Пока что образцового андроида из него не выходило: одна только мысль о приказе администратора словно сдавливала горло. На стандартную реакцию личного андроида это не походило; насколько Кью знал, они выполняли приказы едва ли не с радостью. Вероятно, этому обучали на специальных тренингах, которые он не проходил, поскольку сбежал с завода. Но, может быть, есть какие-нибудь мануалы для самообучения? 

Однако никаких “Ста золотых правил личных андроидов” или чего-либо подобного Кью в сети не обнаружил. Вся найденная им информация указывала на то, что андроиды просто _знают_ , как им себя вести. Почему же он не знает? Производственный брак? 

Почуяв, что напал на верный след, Кью зарылся в информацию о стандартах производства и устройстве андроидов — и картина наконец начала проясняться. Нормой производства считался полный контроль процессора над участками коры, отвечающими за волевые решения. В сочетании с системой, управлявшей нейротрансмиттерами, получался мощный эффект. Андроиды подчинялись приказам не потому, что любое неповиновение жестко пресекалось процессором — они просто были созданы для этого. Это был их единственный способ существования, и такое существование приносило им подлинное удовольствие. Кью и раньше слышал слоганы заводов в духе “мы счастливы помочь вам стать счастливей”, но смысл этой формулы дошел до него только сейчас.

Кью резко оборвал интернет-соединение и какое-то время просто сидел неподвижно, переваривая информацию. Быть образцовым андроидом ему резко расхотелось; это бы означало потакать системе идеального рабства. Он плохо себе представлял, как его позиция может хоть на что-то повлиять, особенно если он будет продолжать скрываться; но изображать из себя безвольного и счастливого слугу он не собирался. 

 

***

Родригес возвращался из соседнего кафе, щурясь на яркое утреннее солнце. У них кончился кофе в зернах, и Родригес уже собирался было послать Кью купить мешочек, но в результате пошел сам. Кью реагировал на его приказы как-то болезненно, будто каждый раз это стоило ему огромных волевых усилий, и Тьяго старался не просить его ни о чем без крайней необходимости. Вообще-то для андроида это было в высшей степени странно. У некоторых его знакомых были личные андроиды (например, одна сногсшибательно красивая девушка с восточными чертами лица), и он видел, что те вели себя совершенно по-другому: то ли как идеально вышколенный обслуживающий персонал, то ли как чрезмерно заботливые и тактичные любовники. В них чувствовалась слаженность хорошо работающей программы, но она была так хорошо замаскирована, что от этой слаженности веяло гармонией дзена. 

Тьяго не был силен в психологии андроидов, но догадывался, что Кью что-то не устраивает. Возможно, Родригес казался ему не лучшим администратором; Кью был изготовлен по последнему слову техники и явно мог бы достаться какому-нибудь министру или энергетическому магнату. Возможно, ему не нравились условия проживания, еда… да мало ли что. Надо было это выяснить, и этим утром Тьяго наконец решился на разговор. 

Когда он вошел в квартиру, Кью сидел на диване, поджав ноги, то ли в глубокой задумчивости, то ли в интернете. Родригес прошел в комнату и встал перед андроидом.

— Кью, — негромко произнес он, — скажи мне, что с тобой происходит? 

Тот удивленно поднял голову:

— В данный момент — ровным счетом ничего. 

— Я имею в виду вообще, в последнюю неделю. Ты на себя не похож. 

— В МИ6 что-то подозревают? — обеспокоился Кью.

— Да нет, — махнул рукой Тьяго, — там как раз никто и не почесался. Но ты дома себя ведешь как-то… не по-человечески.

Кью усмехнулся краешком губ.

— Я по определению не могу вести себя по-человечески.

— Да все ты можешь, в том-то и дело, — раздосадованно возразил Родригес.

Глаза Кью слегка потемнели.

— И как мне себя вести? 

—  А что я тебе, указывать буду? — опешил Тьяго.

— Имеешь полное право. 

— Да не собираюсь я тобой командовать на каждом шагу! Я просто хочу понять, что с тобой не так. Я же вижу…

Что-то дрогнуло в лице Кью, но ответил он совершенно ровным голосом:

— Производственный брак, не поддающийся корректировке.

— Перестань издеваться, а? — вспылил Родригес. — Никакой брак тебе раньше не мешал. С тобой хоть поговорить можно было. А сейчас как подменили. 

— Не подменили, — идеально ровным тоном заверил его Кью. — Если сомневаешься, можешь проверить базовые настройки. 

— Еще проверю, — зловеще пообещал агент и встряхнул пакетом кофе. — Я вон тут зерен купил — не хочешь пойти перемолоть? 

— Не хочу, — сквозь зубы сообщил Кью, но встал и забрал протянутый Родригесом пакет.

— Перемелешь, заваришь и принесешь мне кофе в постель, — велел Тьяго и забрался на кровать под плед. Он был сердит не на шутку — в конце концов, ради этого андроида он опять нарушает правила и рискует потерять статус агента. Кью мог бы быть и повежливее.

Кью запустил кофемолку и, дожидаясь, пока зерна превратятся в пыль, размышлял о том, насколько он свободен в пределах четко сформулированного приказа. В конце концов, самый конкретный приказ, отданный человеком, можно интерпретировать по-разному, это ведь не компьютерная команда. Поэтому процессор волей-неволей полагается на мозг, чтобы понять смысл приказа. Соответственно, процессор можно обмануть? Заставить его думать, что приказано что-то другое? Вот например…

Кью вернулся в комнату с чашкой свежего кофе в руках. Под выжидающим взглядом Родригеса подошел к кровати. остановился вплотную и отточенным движением опрокинул чашку прямо над подушкой. Родригес оторопел так, что временно лишился дара речи. Кью замер, ожидая реакции — Родригеса и процессора.

— Это что? — придя в себя, поинтересовался Тьяго. 

— Кофе в постель, — отстранено сообщил Кью, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. 

Процессор не подал признаков недовольства: приказ был выполнен в соответствии с формулировкой. Дурень, подумал Кью, обращаясь к процессору, теперь-то я тебя сделаю. 

— Так, дорогое ценное оборудование, — подчеркнуто ласково произнес Родригес, медленно поднимаясь с кровати. — Сейчас ты все это быстро отстирываешь дочиста, потом перестилаешь постель, делаешь мне новый кофе и приносишь сюда же. И если результат меня не устроит — сдам Мэллори. Немедленно. Приступай. 


	8. Chapter 8

Следующую неделю они провели в состоянии войны. Родригес воспринял поведение Кью как личное оскорбление и вызов, и решил показать андроиду, кто здесь администратор и агент с двумя нулями. На Кью посыпалось множество разнообразных поручений: приготовить обед из пяти блюд, починить пистолет, помыть посуду, поймать радиосигнал подпольной организации, приготовить ванну с пеной. Кью тихо радовался хотя бы тому небольшому окошку свободы, которое оставлял ему лишенный воображения процессор, и изобретал остроумные способы обойти приказы. 

Разумеется, это только злило Тьяго. Но, пожалуй, еще больше он злился, когда Кью выполнял приказ безупречно правильно — именно потому, что Кью делал это безупречно. Если он готовил, то блюдо выходило отменным, едва ли не кулинарным шедевром. Если он собирал оборудование, то он делал это безошибочно и невероятно быстро. Тьяго в какой-то степени понимал, что завидовать андроиду глупо; но каждый раз, когда у него самого пригорала яичница или давал осечку пистолет, он был готов пристрелить Кью за то, что он своим идеальным андроидным функционированием оттеняет и без того неидеальное функционирование самого Родригеса. 

Впрочем, все это оставалось на довольно невинном анекдотичном уровне, пока Тьяго не нащупал слабое место Кью и не задумал дать решающую битву. 

 

*** 

— У меня к тебе вопрос личного характера, — предупредил Родригес в пятницу утром, подходя к Кью, мывшему посуду, со спины, и упираясь подбородком в плечо. Кью от неожиданности замер, едва не выпустив тарелку; обычно они строго соблюдали дистанцию. В сочетании с вопросами личного характера маневры Тьяго не сулили ничего хорошего. 

Тьяго потрогал волосы Кью — не погладил, а именно потрогал, будто проверял качество, накрутил кудрявую прядь на палец и спросил совершенно будничным тоном: 

— Ты когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь трахался? 

— Нет, — сдавленно ответил Кью. 

— Будешь, — сухо сообщил Родригес. — Ну, увидимся вечером, — и, отпустив Кью, ушел в комнату. 

Кью вспомнил Бонда, и сердце у него упало. Теперь сказать “нет” было невозможно. И навряд ли он сможет придумать что-то, что поможет ему отвертеться; это вам не кофе в постель.  

День на работе прошел как-то скомканно и слишком быстро. Кью, всеми правдами и неправдами пытаясь оттянуть возвращение домой, проверил все коды, которые должен был раздать своим подчиненным на следующей неделе, дописал все документы, которые давно собирался дописать, навел порядок в ящиках стола и даже протер все мониторы, и все равно ушел из офиса рано — в половине девятого. В метро он забился в угол вагона и мрачно смотрел в бесполезное темное окно. 

Перед дверью квартиры он долго стоял, перебирая ключи и тщательно вытирая ботинки о коврик. Наконец он набрался храбрости и зашел внутрь. Его встретили темнота и тишина. Родригеса не было дома. Он постоял на пороге, сканируя комнаты, и даже на всякий случай окликнул Тьяго, но все сенсоры безошибочно сообщали, что квартира пуста. 

Вместо того, чтобы почувствовать облегчение, Кью разнервничался еще больше; теперь ему уже хотелось, чтобы Тьяго скорее вернулся и кончилось это затянувшееся ожидание и глупый нарастающий страх. Он прошел в комнату, не зажигая свет, лег на диван ничком и заставил себя задремать — лучший способ скоротать время, одно из преимуществ наличия процессора.  

Родригес вернулся к одиннадцати. За дверью послышались голоса и смех, а за ними звон ключей. Разбуженный шумом Кью приподнялся и сел на диване. Родригес привел гостей? Возможно, он все неправильно понял, и Тьяго вовсе не собирался выполнять свою угрозу сегодня? 

Робкая надежда испарилась, как только агент вошел в комнату, обнимая за талию высокую девушку в мини-юбке и сетчатых чулках. Увидев Кью, она вывернулась из-под руки Родригеса и, цокая высокими каблуками, подошла к дивану. 

— Какой хороооошенький, — слащаво протянула она, нагибаясь к Кью. Тот потерянно моргнул и сощурился, не столько от яркого света — зрение подстраивалось к освещению мгновенно — сколько от растерянности. Девушка тем временем протянула руку и провела по его щеке пальцами с длинными красными ногтями, а потом мягко огладила его колени. 

— Я решил, что необходимо восполнить пробел в твоем сексуальном образовании, — сообщил Тьяго, небрежно спуская пиджак с плеч прямо на пол и садясь на кровать. — Вот, ни в чем себе не отказывай. А я буду наблюдать и подсказывать по мере надобности. Можете начинать. 

Пока Кью лихорадочно соображал, как можно воспользоваться фразой “ни в чем себе не отказывай”, чтобы выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации, девушка ловко оседлала его бедра, задирая и без того короткую юбку, и игриво провела ладонями по его груди. 

Родригес довольно хмыкнул. Судя по всему, его безупречный андроид был наконец-то растерян и явно не знал, что теперь делать.

— Для начала можешь расстегнуть на ней блузку, — благожелательно посоветовал он. Кью бросил пытаться обойти приказ и обреченно принялся расстегивать мелкие пуговки - одну за одной, методично, однообразными движениями. Девушка быстро расстегнула первые пуговицы его рубашки и запустила ладонь под отворот. Кью и бровью не повел. Он еще не решил, как ему относиться к внешним стимулам такого рода, а проще всего было их просто игнорировать как не несущие существенной информации. 

— Ну, теперь можешь потрогать ее грудь, — предложил Тьяго, по-прежнему наблюдавший с кровати. Кью выпустил блузку, прикоснулся к груди девушки кончиками пальцев и тут же убрал руку. Девушка хихикнула и, поймав его ладонь, попыталась прижать обратно, но Кью демонстративно замер — девушка его администратором не была, а приказ он выполнил. Сдвинуть с места его неподвижную руку девушке было явно не под силу. 

— Ээээ, ладно, это не работает, — решил вмешаться Тьяго. — Поцелуй ее. Только как следует! Она тебе покажет, как надо.

По непонятным причинам поцелуев Кью боялся больше всего. Он позволил девушке впиться в свои губы и через некоторое время даже уловил паттерн движений и составил примерный алгоритм ответных действий, но в этот момент девушка оторвалась от него, обвила руками за шею и, перегнувшись через его плечо, сообщила Тьяго:

— Извини, конечно, но, по-моему, ни хрена не выйдет. Он же меня не хочет вообще, сразу видно. 

— Хочет, — с нехорошей ласковой уверенностью сказал Тьяго. — Правда же, Кью? Очень хочешь. 

Намек был настолько однозначный, что Кью даже не успел подсунуть процессору альтернативную интерпретацию; спровоцированный процессором выброс гормонов сработал моментально, вызывая соответствующую физиологическую реакцию. Кью безнадежно закрыл глаза, признавая свое поражение и чувствуя, как непривычно сводит низ живота. 

Вес с его коленей неожиданно исчез; он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что девушка слезла с дивана, одернула юбку и стоит, уперев руки в бока и сердито глядя на Тьяго. 

— Так, я что-то не поняла, — заявила она и ткнула пальцем в Кью. — Это что?

— Как что? — поднял бровь Тьяго. — Объект. Тебе заплачено? Заплачено. Что тебя не устраивает? Я тебя предупреждал, случай сложный. 

— Сложный случай у него, понимаешь! Так бы, блин, и сказал сразу — андроид! 

Кью похолодел; перед ним пронеслись сразу три сценария разоблачения в МИ6. Сейчас она позвонит в полицию… или своим работодателям… или начнет кричать и на шум сбегутся соседи…

— За андроидов двойной тариф! Решил сэкономить, значит, да? Ну, не выйдет! 

Девушка подняла с полу свою блузку, сердито встряхнула, натянула на себя и, застегиваясь на ходу, вышла из квартиры. Удаляющийся цокот каблуков затих на лестнице подъезда. Кью медленно выдохнул; с разоблачением, кажется, можно было подождать.  

— Черт, неудобно получилось, — вздохнул Тьяго, потирая лоб. — Ладно, ну тебя совсем, помрешь девственником, если хочешь. С этим-то ты в состоянии справиться? — он выразительно кивнул на пах Кью. — Или объяснить?

— Спасибо, я сам, — сдавленно отозвался Кью и, неловко поднявшись, юркнул в ванную. Родригес какое-то время сидел на кровати, слушая шум воды, хлынувшей из душа, а потом пошел ставить чайник. 

Чайник успел вскипеть, чай — завариться, а Родригес — сделать два бутерброда и выпить две чашки, а Кью все еще не возвращался. Тьяго вернулся в комнату и разобрал постель. Однообразный шум воды давил на уши; он подождал еще немного, а потом со вздохом направился проверять, все ли в порядке с его андроидом

Кью сидел под душем у стены, скорчившись и обхватив колени руками; одежда валялась комом на полу. Вода капала с его волос и стекала по плечам; взгляд у него был стеклянный.

— Эй, — окликнул его Тьяго. Кью шевельнулся и поднял голову. У Родригеса защемило в груди. Мокрый котенок, ей-богу; а туда же, андроид. 

— Кью, — негромко сказал он, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки, — послушай, прости меня. 

Кью сфокусировал на нем взгляд. Тьяго вздохнул и продолжил:

— Понимаешь, мне просто хотелось доказать тебе… ну, и себе в первую очередь… что я сильнее, что я действительно имею право тобой распоряжаться. Но что-то мне кажется, что никакого права у меня нет. 

— Есть, — монотонно отозвался Кью. — Как администратор, ты…

— Фактически, может, и есть, — отрезал Тьяго. — Но морального права нет. Ты же тоже человек, в конце концов, хоть и андроид. И не спорь! Раз сбежал со своего завода, значит, что-то понимаешь в жизни и в том, что тебе от нее нужно. А я этого как раз о тебе не понимал. Я вообще мало знаю об андроидах.

Кью невесело усмехнулся:

— Я тоже.

— Ну вот видишь. В общем, извини. Я постараюсь… пересмотреть свое отношение к тебе. И уж точно не буду к тебе больше лезть с девочками по вызову. Обещаю. 

— Спасибо, — серьезно проговорил Кью. Тьяго протянул ему ладонь; рукав рубашки мгновенно намок от брызг, но руку он не убрал. Кью медленно потянулся к нему и сжал ладонь Тьяго в своей мокрой ладони.


	9. Chapter 9

Между Тьяго и Кью возобновились мирные отношения. Первые дня два Тьяго был предельно тактичен и любую просьбу, обращенную к Кью, предварял вопросом “Ты сейчас не занят?” и завершал извиняющимся “Я бы тебя не просил, но мне сейчас нужно сделать то-то и то-то”. В конце концов Кью не выдержал и попросил его обходиться без церемониала; Тьяго с заметным облегчением вернулся к своему обычному стилю (“Кью, сгоняешь за кетчупом, а?”). Кью это тоже устраивало куда больше; теперь он чувствовал, что с ним обращаются, как с равным. С этим можно было жить. 

Тайком от Кью Тьяго часами читал в интернете сайты, форумы и статьи об андроидах. После недавнего скандала ему стало по-настоящему любопытно, как Кью размышляет, что он чувствует, чем его мысли и чувства отличаются от его собственных. Однако приставать к Кью с дурацкими вопросами он не хотел — по крайней мере, пока, не имея тщательной подготовки. В конце концов, агент разведки он или где? 

Информация в сети ходила самая противоречивая. Официальные сайты, разумеется, покровительственно рассуждали об “альтернативном разуме” и “альтернативных эмоциях”, которые почти идентичны человеческим в контексте общения с людьми, более того, созданы исключительно для того, чтобы обеспечить полное взаимопонимание, отличную кооперативность… и так далее, в том же рекламном ключе. Форумы распадались целым спектром, от проповедей о высокой духовности андроидов до шуточек про то, что андроиды — как собаки, только наоборот: собака все понимает, а сказать не может, а андроид сказать может что угодно, но ничего не понимает. Прочитав пару десятков таких комментариев, Тьяго уже подумывал вычислить особо активных шутников по IP и в нерабочее время опробовать на них пару приемов, но его отвлекла ссылка на один технический форум. Вид он имел сугубо нелегальный, и в одном из текущих тредов обсуждали джейлбрейк. Родригес почуял запах дичи и пошел читать про скрытые возможности андроидов, доступ к которым якобы открывал взлом. 

Скрытых возможностей оказалось много — как администратор, так и андроид получали доступ к обыкновенно закрытым файловым системам и кодам, базовым настройкам, регуляции мощности имплантов и многому другому. Некоторые пользователи даже утверждали, что теоретически, на ограниченное время, даже возможно заставить мозг андроида работать независимо от процессора, и наоборот — но, похоже, эту теорию еще никто не проверял. 

Любопытство одержало верх без боя, и в следующей вкладке Тьяго решительно вбил адрес подпольного сайта, торговавшего запрещенной техникой. Для джейлбрейка требовалось особое устройство, подключавшееся к процессору; стоило оно почти как пол-андроида, но соблазн был слишком велик. Поколебавшись с полминуты и проверив, что его незаконная онлайн-деятельность нигде не регистрируется, Тьяго вытащил кредитную карточку и оформил заказ. Ждать доставки надо было неделю. За это время он успеет придумать, как рассказать Кью о покупке. 

 

*** 

Через пять дней был вторник, но Кью и Тьяго недавно сдали проект, и у них было три дня законных выходных. Кью варил утренний кофе, а Тьяго завис в душе и, видимо, собирался оттуда выйти только тогда, когда опять закончится горячая вода в нагревателе. 

В дверь позвонили; Кью пошел открывать, еще в прихожей сканируя сквозь дверь нежданного гостя. Выглядел он как обычный почтальон, на министерского шпиона вроде был не похож и явной угрозы не представлял. Кью открыл замок. 

— Мистер Родригес? — спросил почтальон, протягивая картонный ящик и панель для подписи. Кью не стал выуживать мистера Родригеса из душа и подписался сам (почерком Тьяго). Вернувшись на кухню, он хотел отложить посылку в сторону, но случайно заметил полузнакомый логотип: стилизованная космическая ракета, как их рисовали где-то в середине двадцатого века, знак неофициальных производителей оборудования для андроидов. Чувствуя, как нехорошо сжимается горло, Кью торопливо разорвал картонную упаковку, потом вторую, черную, без каких-либо знаков, и осторожно достал на свет гладкую черную коробочку. Торопливый поиск в интернете выдал в коробочке устройство для взлома процессора андроидов и подробное описание. С трудом веря тому, что читает, Кью скользил со строчки на строчку: неограниченный доступ администратора к базовым настройкам псевдоличности, степени контроля, доступ к разным видам памяти… управление некоторыми физиологическими функциями… Побочные эффекты: аллергическая реакция на импланты, коррозия имплатнов, отказ опорно-двигательного аппарата, программные сбои, психические расстройства… 

— Что-что? Какие психические расстройства? — переспросил Тьяго, входя в кухню в полотенце, повязанном вокруг бедер. Кью вздрогнул: он только что осознал, что сидит на кафельном полу, сжимая в руках страшный девайс, и читает его описание вслух. 

— Какие программные сбои? — повторил Тьяго. — Это что?

— Список побочных эффектов, — отстраненно отозвался Кью. — Еще повышенная чувствительность к боли, повышенный риск заражения компьютерными вирусами и полная потеря функциональности процессора, мозга и/или некоторых или всех имплантов.

Они молча посмотрели друг на друга, Тьяго — слегка растерянно, Кью — с нарастающей тихой паникой.

— Зачем это тебе понадобилось? — тихо спросил Кью. — Тебя что-то не устраивает в моем… моих… 

— Да нет же, Кью, господи! — торопливо взмахнул руками Тьяго. До него дошло, как эта ситуация выглядит со стороны Кью. — Я прочитал про эту вещь на форуме, там говорилось о куче возможностей, которые она может разблокировать. Про противопоказания там ни слова не было, иначе бы я ее не стал…

— И что ты собрался разблокировать? — судя по отрешенному выражению лица, Кью вернулся к описанию. — “Доступ к настройкам личности,  смена уровня контроля на “все неразрешенное запрещено”, выбор интерфейса”… 

— Иногда, блин, хочется тебе интерфейс поменять, — проворчал Тьяго. — Если уж нельзя врезать в интерфейс за то, что больно умный. Слушай сюда, параноик — ничего я не собираюсь в тебе переделывать. 

Кью снова сфокусировал вопросительный взгляд на Тьяго.

— Правда, — повторил тот. 

Кью пристально сканировал взглядом лицо Родригеса — не так, как смотрит недоверчивый человек, а будто изучал картинку “найди десять отличий”. У него же и детектор лжи встроен, вспомнил Тьяго. Он опустился на пол рядом с андроидом, взял его руку и положил себе на запястье, туда, где обычно измеряют пульс. 

— Вот, проверяй, если не веришь. Повторить?

Кью слегка сжал пальцы и моргнул; его лицо смягчилось. 

— Нет, не надо. Я… тебе верю. Просто объясни мне… 

Тьяго вздохнул. Почему-то стыдно было признаваться в своем любопытстве; получалось, будто он смотрит на Кью исключительно как на подопытного зверька. 

— Понимаешь… я хотел понять, как устроен андроид… как устроен ты и чем твое восприятие мира отличается от моего. 

Пальцы Кью на его запястье снова слегка напряглись; Родригес чувствовал, как Кью вслушивается в его слова всей кожей, всем телом и всеми сенсорами. 

— Ты, конечно, можешь сказать, что надо было просто тебя спросить, и будешь, в общем, прав. Но я хотел сначала сам узнать как можно больше, чтобы не донимать тебя глупостями. Полез искать инфу в интернете и в процессе наткнулся на эту вещь. Ну… и ты меня знаешь, я же хакер.

Кью тихонько фыркнул, и Тьяго тоже позволил себе короткую ухмылку. 

— Конечно, я нажал “купить”, прежде чем вообще подумал, зачем она мне. Ну, а потом я решил, что мы могли бы с тобой вместе… ну… 

— Чтобы мы вместе исследовали меня? — спокойно и прямолинейно спросил Кью. — Да?

— Грубо говоря, да. Я как раз собирался с тобой завтра поговорить, эта штука должна была только в четверг прийти.

Теперь настала очередь Тьяго напряженно ожидать реакции Кью. Он ужасно не хотел, чтобы тот снова перестал ему доверять и замкнулся в себе. У Кью было такое перепуганное лицо, когда он читал список побочных эффектов…

— О черт, — выругался Тьяго, внезапно вспомнив. — Слушай, нам нельзя пользоваться этой дрянью. Побочные эффекты же. 

Он порывисто вскочил, поднял с пола пиратское устройство и сунул в контейнер для прессовки не подлежащего переработке мусора.

— Погоди, — остановил его Кью, — оно же бешеных денег стоит. 

— Так вернуть его нельзя же. И перепродать тоже нельзя, это слишком много времени займет и привлечет слишком много внимания. Раз не будем пользоваться, надо уничтожить, пока нас с ним не засекли. 

— Ты им компрессор сломаешь, — сообщил Кью. — Оно в него впаяется, и придется выбрасывать с компрессором вместе. 

Тьяго помедлил, но убрал палец с кнопки “Пуск”. 

— Хорошо, а ты что предлагаешь?

Кью улыбнулся так, как улыбался, получив от М какую-нибудь свехсекретную и сверхсложную миссию. 

— Использовать. 

— А психические нарушения, вирусы и все такое? 

— Использовать очень осторожно, — уточнил Кью. 

Тьяго недоверчиво вздернул бровь.

— Мне тоже интересно, — пояснил Кью. — Я тоже хочу знать, как я устроен, чем я отличаюсь от людей — и, кстати от других андроидов, без заводского брака. 

— Блин, вот именно! У тебя же брак. А что, если этот адский кирпич с твоим браком несовместим? 

— Ну, не буду же я сразу скармливать ему весь свой процессор. Протестируем сначала. 

У энтузиазма Кью были причины — он вдруг снова обрел надежду переписать администраторские права на себя самого. Да, прошлая программа пропала бесследно, но ведь он сможет ее восстановить, и довольно быстро. А если они сумеет с помощью “адского кирпича” разобраться, в чем заключалась его ошибка, и в этот раз программа сработает… 

Говорить Тьяго о своих планах Кью пока не собирался — кто знает, как тот отреагирует на такое покушение на свои права. Но Тьяго, кажется, не подозревал о его мотивах. 

— Значит, тебе тоже любопытно, — повторил он, тоже улыбаясь уголком губ. 

Кью кивнул.

— Тогда вперед! — провозгласил Родригес, взмахивая “адской коробкой”. — Взламывать правительства, операционные системы андроидов и границы возможного!

— Взломай самое себя, — поддержал Кью. 

Они переглянулись, дружно фыркнули и расхохотались. 


	10. Chapter 10

— Ну что, ложись, — преувеличенно бодро сказал Родригес. — Расслабься, получай удовольствие и не думай об Англии, все такое.

— Наоборот, — отозвался Кью, приподнимаясь на руках, чтобы сесть на высокий стол, специально установленный в комнате.

— Что наоборот? — насторожился Тьяго.

— Думай об Англии. Не думай о белой обезьяне.

— Иди ты со своими шуточками. Ты электроды проверил? 

— Не помню.

— Кью, я тебя сейчас убью. 

— Успокойся, Тьяго, — примирительно протянул руку Кью, — конечно, я все проверил. Я просто пытаюсь разрядить обстановку. 

— Ты лучше не разряжай. Ты лучше ложись уже наконец и лежи тихо. 

— Тьяго, — серьезно сказал Кью и, все-таки поймав его ладонь, потянул к себе. Они оказались почти лицом к лицу — Кью, сидевший на столе, был непривычно выше. 

— Что? — уже тише спросил Родригес.

— Все будет хорошо, — спокойно сказал Кью. Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга; потом Кью мягко выпустил руку Тьяго и опустился на стол, аккуратно расположившись поверх креплений. 

— Скажи, если будет туго или тяжело дышать, — предупредил Тьяго, защелкивая первое крепление на его запястье. 

— Мы же все выверяли, — напомнил Кью. — Я себя вполне комфортно чувствую. 

— Фиг тебя знает, вдруг ты вырос с тех пор. 

Кью сдержанно улыбнулся. Ну наконец-то Родригес шутит; значит, и вправду все нормально. 

 

*** 

Идея со столом принадлежала Кью. Он помнил, как выглядели испытательные станки на его заводе, и настоял на том, чтобы они сконструировали похожий, прежде чем пытаться как-либо подключить “адский кирпич” к его процессору. 

Родригес был сначала против.

— Какое мне дело до того, что у вас на заводе было, — раздраженно говорил он. — Да, я понимаю, что ты можешь дернуться случайно, но это не повод привинчивать тебя к полу. Я же буду рядом, я проконтролирую…

— Тьяго, — терпеливо сказал Кью, — я могу не просто “дернуться случайно”, я могу повести себя совершенно непредсказуемым образом. Тебе напомнить мои технические характеристики? Мышечные импланты класса семь-точка-два, костные импланты прочности три-а, импланты нервной системы класса эпсилон.Усиление скорости реакции в три целых семь сотых раз, усиление ударной и тяговой силы…

— Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, — замахал руками Родригес. — Способность заговорить агента насмерть — усиление в двадцать раз. 

Кью фыркнул. 

— Я прекрасно знаю, конечно, что ты прав, — признался Тьяго, — просто это так… унизительно как-то. Какое-то средневековье. Как будто я тебе не доверяю. 

— Ты не доверяешь не мне, а адской коробке, — возразил Кью. — Я ей сам не доверяю, так что все в порядке. И это не унизительно, это просто эксперимент.

— Как будто эксперименты не бывают унизительные. 

— Тьяго, ну все в порядке, правда. Я знаю, что ты доверяешь мне. Иначе бы мы с тобой не затеяли все это…

— Беспрецедентное безобразие, — процитировал Тьяго, копируя интонацию М. 

В результате они собрали стол и крепления из самых прочных материалов, которые могли найти, не привлекая излишнего внимания, и первое испытание стола устроили задолго до того, как приступать к самому джейлбрейку. Пока Кью сосредоточенно пытался высвободить из тугих металлических дужек запястья и лодыжки, Тьяго стоял рядом и ждал.

— Ну что? — наконец спросил он, видя, что Кью затих.

— Я могу их сломать, — медленно произнес тот. — Но только с большим усилием и не сразу. Будем считать это удоволетворительным.

— Ну наконец-то. Что, можем начинать заниматься делом и писать код?

— Нет еще.

— О, Дева Мария, — не выдержал Тьяго. - Ну что тебе теперь надо? 

— Теперь — чтобы ты меня отсюда выпустил. 

 

***

Они решили попытаться заставить мозг, а потом и процессор работать автономно, независимо друг от друга. Для этого требовалось, соответственно, полностью отключить процессор (в первом случае) или временно отключить связь процессора с мозгом и усыпить мозг (во втором случае). На практике это еще никто не пытался сделать, но теоретически “адская коробка“ это предусматривала. К тому же Кью считал, что здесь его производственный брак сыграет им на руку. 

— У меня уже ослаблены связи между мозгом и процессором. Процессор контролирует всю подкорку и часть коры, отвечающую за неосознанные процессы; но лобные доли к нему не подсоединены, что означает, что мозг сам отвечает процесс принятия решений. 

— Смотри, твоя голова, тебе решать, — настороженно отозвался Тьяго. — А как мы, допустим, поймем, что нам удалось полностью отключить мозг или процессор? 

— Надо придумать какие-то тесты, — предложил Кью. — Достаточно простые: например, без процессора я не смогу узнать точное время или умножить в уме десятизначные числа. А если мозг будет спать, процессор не сможет распознавать интонации или эмоции. Почитаешь какие-нибудь короткие стихи, например, и спросишь, печальные они или смешные.

— Это и люди не всегда могут сказать, — пошутил Родригес. 

— Ну, выбери такие стихи, с которыми люди все-таки могут определиться. Или анекдот. Чувства юмора у процессора тоже не предусмотрено. 

— Кстати, — задумчиво произнес Тьяго, — я хочу у тебя спросить. Когда ты говоришь про вариант с фунционирующим мозгом, ты говоришь “я”. А про функционирующий процессор ты говоришь… ну, как только про процессор. 

— В общем, да, — кивнул Кью. — На самом деле я не знаю, буду ли я ощущать свое “я”, если мозг будет спать, а процессор действовать. Когда я устанавливаю обновления ПО, например, я передаю контроль процессору; но мозг при этом полностью не засыпает. То есть ячувствую, что происходит вокруг, хоть и смутно. Я могу легко прийти в себя в случае опасности или отреагировать на приказ. И это я связываю именно с работой мозга, но это только догадка. 

— То есть процессор для тебя — что-то вроде протеза?

— Наверное, — задумчиво ответил Кью. — Протеза, с которым ты родился, прожил всю жизнь и не знаешь, как без него вообще существовать. 

— Ну, знаешь, это и про руки и ноги так сказать можно.

— Нет, — возразил Кью, — без руки, например, я прожить смогу, и я это знаю. А вот без процессора — навряд ли.

— Сложно у вас все, у андроидов, — вздохнул Тьяго. 

— У людей сложнее. Вы же все, абсолютно все, живете без процессора. 

Тьяго не нашелся, что ответить на это. 

 

***

Программа взлома была разработана быстро и опробована на всей мало-мальски подходящей технике в доме.Процессоры отключались на ура; это, конечно, давало только приблизительное представление о том, как поведет себя процессор Кью, но откладывать дальше не имело смысла.

— Последний момент, — сказал Тьяго, устанавливая “адскую машинку” в изголовье стола и подсоединяя электроды. — Что ты хочешь отключать сначала, мозг или процессор?

— Дай мне подумать, — попросил Кью. — Одному, если можно.

— Думай сколько хочешь, — разрешил Тьяго. — Я тебя тут буду ждать.

Кью ушел на кухню, машинально поставил греться воду в чайнике и подошел к окну. Он боялся предстоящего эксперимента сильнее, чем мог признаться Тьяго или даже себе самому. В этот момент — как в случае с попыткой неповиновения приказу — Кью чувствовал, как расслаивается на два существа, точнее, существо и механизм. Механизм здраво оценивал риск, разрабатывал пути защиты и отступления и прагматично считал, что Тьяго может попытаться манипулировать настройками, но на этот случай можно пренебречь привилегиями администратора и включить механизм самосохранения. Это была успокаивающая позиция, но очень неприятная. Та часть Кью, которую он привык называть “я”, доверяла Тьяго, но боялась беззащитности.

Кью заварил две кружки чаю, вернулся с ними в комнату и объявил: 

— Сначала будем отключать процессор.

— Нет, — сказал Родригес. 

Кью оторопело посмотрел на него.

— Сначала чай, — пояснил тот, забирая свою кружку. Кью выдохнул с облегчением:

— А потом процессор?

— А потом процессор. 

Они молча выпили чай, не глядя друг на друга, одновременно отставили пустые кружки в сторону, и Родригес сказал:

— Ну что, ложись. Расслабься, получай удовольствие и не думай об Англии, все такое.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Кью пришел в себя и какое-то время лежал с закрытыми глазами, ожидая, когда к нему вернутся чувства. Обычно при пробуждении он сначала улавливал визуальную информацию и электромагнитное излучение. Потом другие виды излучения, если они присутствовали, температуру, движение воздуха, физико-химический состав воздуха (или иной среды, в которой он находился), звуки, запахи, текстуру и прочую тактильную информацию. Сейчас же он ощущал непривычно, пугающе мало: только неясный свет сквозь закрытые веки, холод гладкой поверхности под лопатками и тиканье часов. 

— Кью? — раздался голос Тьяго. Он открыл глаза. Зрение, кажется, почти не изменилось; по крайней мере, он легко узнал Родригеса и комнату, где они находились. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Пока плохо, — отозвался Кью. — То есть… некачественно. Я хочу сказать, я как будто оглох на две трети органов чувств.

— Не органов чувств, а сенсоров, — поправил его Тьяго. — Ты же меня видишь и слышишь?

— Да. 

— Ну вот. Запахи ты тоже, наверное, чувствуешь. Можем попозже проверить. Пока полежи, приди в себя. 

Кью слегка пошевельнулся, отмечая, что ощущает давление креплений иначе. Они не стали ни туже, ни тяжелее, но… 

— Я хочу кое-что проверить, — предупредил он Тьяго и осторожно дернул кистью. Сопротивление, которое он встретил, было куда сильнее, чем он ожидал. 

Кью попробовал крепления на прочность несколько раз, но достаточно быстро понял, что теперь его сил не хватит, чтобы разогнуть даже самое слабое из них. Скобы прочно удерживали его на столе, и Кью внезапно захлестнуло чувство собственной беспомощности и беззащитности, а вместе с ним — паника. Инстинкт самосохранения кричал ему, что он уязвим со всех сторон, и нужно срочно убежать, забиться в укромное место и переждать, пока не восстановится деятельность процессора и имплантов. Но он не мог не то что убежать — сдвинуться с места. Кью закрыл глаза и попытался себя убедить, что все в порядке, процессор включится обратно уже через полчаса, а пока он в безопасности, здесь же Тьяго… Но при мысли о Тьяго паника зашлась пожарной сиреной, а в животе все мучительно сжалось, будто в ожидании удара.

В этот момент что-то коснулось его волос у виска, там, где был закреплен один из проводов “адской коробки”. Кью, не выдержав напряжения, дернулся — и почувствовал, как широкая ладонь Тьяго гладит его по голове. 

— Шшш, извини. Я тебя напугал?

— Да, — сдавленно отозвался Кью. 

— Не пугайся. Я просто отцеплю провода. 

Кью перевел дыхание и лежал тихо, пока Тьяго осторожно отклеивал с его висков и шеи пластыри и с еле слышным “чпок” отсоединял электроды. Потом он почувствовал, что одно за другим ослабевают и открываются крепления. 

— Можешь сесть? — спросил голос Тьяго. 

— Кажется, могу, — ответил Кью, не двигаясь.

— Открой глаза, я тебе помогу. Давай руку. 

С помощью Тьяго он сел, спустив ноги со стола. Он чувствовал себя слабым, но не болезненно слабым, а скорее маленьким и хрупким. 

— Ну что, процессор отключен? — спросил Тьяго, садясь рядом. — Проверять будем?

— Отключен, — ответил Кью. — Я и без умножения десятизначных чисел чувствую. Лучше попробуем вот что… Прикажи мне что-нибудь. 

Тьяго хмыкнул.

— Хорошо. Выйди из комнаты. 

Полминуты Кью напряженно вслушивался в свои ощущения, но не заметил ровным счетом ничего — кроме участившегося биения сердца. 

— Значит, получилось, — произнес внимательно наблюдавший за ним Тьяго, медленно расплываясь в улыбке. 

— Да, — отозвался Кью, глядя прямо перед собой. — У нас есть полчаса. Что будем делать?

Родригес посмотрел на Кью оценивающе. Сейчас его андроид являлся именно тем, чем казался — то есть тощим встрепанным мальчишкой, в два раза слабее и легче Тьяго. Эта мысль давала ощущение власти, даже несмотря на то, что отключенный процессор не вынуждал Кью выполнять его приказы. Ему жгуче захотелось испытать свое превосходство: схватить Кью в охапку, сбить с ног, прижать к стене, пресекая попытки к бегству, пальцами нащупать биение венок на шее, чувствуя под собой гибкое, теплое, живое тело. 

Тьяго шумно перевел дыхание, встал, потянулся и сказал:

— Думаю, еще чаю выпьем. Пить ужасно хочется со всеми этими экспериментами. 

 

***

Воодушевленные успехом, они провели вторую часть опыта на следующий же день. 

— Я не знаю, буду ли я что-то помнить об этих тридцати минутах работы процессора, когда мозг проснется, — говорил Кью, пока Тьяго снова прикреплял электроды к его вискам. — Теоретически я могу просмотреть запись сенсоров за этот период — как бы кино про себя самого. Но ты мне расскажи, как это выглядело со стороны. Вел ли я себя, как обычно, или…

— Ладно, — согласился Тьяго. — У меня все готово. Ты как?

— Начинай, — выдохнул Кью. 

Тьяго потянулся за ампулой; провода мешали Кью повернуть голову, и он не видел, как Тьяго набирал шприц, но слышал, как тот щелкал по нему пальцем, выгоняя пузырьки воздуха, и почувствовал, как иголка прижалась к коже на сгибе локтя. 

Когда он пришел в себя, Тьяго уже отсоединил провода и расстегивал крепления. 

— Это что, все уже кончилось? — спросил Кью, потирая затекшую шею. 

— Угу, — подтвердил Тьяго, отстегнув последний замок. — Все прошло удачно. Ты что-нибудь помнишь?

— Нет. Расскажи.

— Ну что я могу сказать, ты был прав насчет твоего “я” и процессора. Когда мозг спит, это действительно не ты, а очень умный компьютер с твоим голосом. Своеобразное ощущение, надо сказать. 

Кью сел, потянулся, сжал кулаки и снова расправил пальцы, чувствуя, как слаженно работают мышцы и импланты. Все-таки приятно чувствовать себя целым, а не двумя смежными половинками. 

— Спасибо, Тьяго.

— Тебе спасибо, — отозвался тот. — Не всякий андроид бы сам пустил меня к себе в голову. 

— А я навряд ли бы пустил к себе в голову кого-то, кроме тебя, — признался Кью. 

— А кроме меня, у тебя и кандидатов-то не было, — усмехнулся Родригес, — я же твой администратор. 

Кью наклонил голову, задумчиво посмотрел на Тьяго и сказал:

— Это не главное. 


	12. Chapter 12

После эксперимента Кью впал в довольно подавленное состояние. Он получил доказательство, что процессор полностью отвечает за схему отношений “андроид-администратор”. Но в своей первой программе, из-за которой Тьяго стал его администратором, он исходил именно из этой теории. Проклятый баг, не дававший ему стать собственным администратором, по-прежнему оставался загадкой. 

Конечно, эксперимент давал ему еще один выход из создавшейся ситуации: отключить процессор и импланты навсегда. Как лис отгрызает себе лапу, чтобы сбежать из капкана. Но отгрызать лапы ужасно не хотелось. Кью не знал, сможет ли адаптироваться. Притворяться обычным человеком, когда ты андроид, сложно, но он это умеет; притворяться обычным человеком, когда ты и есть обычный человек — в десять раз труднее.  

В поисках какой-нибудь подсказки Кью по ночам подключался напрямую к компьютеру Тьяго и прочесывал интернет. Где-то месяц спустя эксперимента он читал внутреннюю документацию своего завода-изготовителя. Там была в основном сплошная бюрократия вроде того, кто и для каких целей может покупать андроидов определенного класса, каковы процедуры возврата, условия гарантии, ремонта и прочая ерунда. Кью уже наполовину засыпал, когда на очередной странице ему почудилось слово “self-administrator”. Он насторожился и стал вчитываться внимательнее.

“…Администратор андроида также имеет право передавать администраторские права любому лицу или самому андроиду. Для андроида это единственный способ получить администраторские права на самого себя; другие способы исключены технически, что гарантирует… ”

Кью не стал дочитывать, что это гарантирует. В его процессор вшит блок, который позволяет ему принять свободу только из рук его текущего администратора. Вот почему программа взлома пропустила Родригеса, но не пропускала самого Кью. 

За окном светало. Он отключился от компьютера Тьяго и с головой залез под одеяло. Пожалуй, можно было навсегда прощаться с мыслью об администраторских правах. Кью слишком хорошо знал, какую сумму денег он стоит и каким мощным оборудованием является; такое никто просто так из рук не выпустит. Тем более если этот “никто” — агент разведки и профессиональный хакер.

 

***

Тьяго проснулся в квартире один: у него в этот день был выходной, но Кью работал в офисе над каким-то проектом. Он неторопливо потянулся, встал и пошел заваривать кофе.

Открыв компьютер, чтобы почитать с утра новости, Родригес обнаружил в браузере незакрытую вкладку; адрес был незнакомый. Недоумевая, что это он такое читал вчера, он развернул вкладку и наткнулся на те самые положения об администраторах андроидов, которые пару часов назад читал Кью. 

Тьяго несколько раз перечитал параграф о селф-администраторах и забарабанил пальцами по столу. Он всегда чувствовал, что Кью что-то не устраивало в их отношениях — то, как Тьяго с ним обращается, какие поручения дает ему, как им приходится скрываться, да мало ли что еще — но ему ни разу не приходило в голову, что Кью не устраивает сама парадигма отношений “андроид - администратор”. Это в корне меняло ситуацию.

Допив кофе и придя к решению, Тьяго дотянулся до телефона и набрал номер отдела Кью.

— Во сколько ты сегодня заканчиваешь? 

— В пять, — отозвался Кью. — Тебе что-то нужно?

— Я тебя заберу из офиса. 

В трубке было почти слышно, как Кью удивленно поднимает бровь. 

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он. 

— Не опаздывай, — велел Тьяго, повесил трубку и открыл в браузере тот самый форум, на котором вычитал про джейлбрейк. 

 

***

— Чем обязан? — спросил Кью, садясь на переднее сиденье рядом с Родригесом. 

Тьяго вывел машину на дорогу, зачем-то поправил зеркало заднего вида и спросил:

— Помнишь ту программу, которую я случайно запустил, когда стал твоим администратором?

— Еще бы не помнить, — отозвался Кью. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Зачем ты ее делал? 

Кью помолчал, пытаясь угадать, куда клонит Родригес. 

— Только честно, — предупредил Родригес, видя, что Кью готовится ответить. Кью посмотрел на него, вздохнул и признался:

— Хотел стать селф-админом. 

— И до сих пор хочешь? 

— Мало ли чего я хочу до сих пор, — пробормотал Кью. 

—Кью, мне что, приказывать тебе отвечать? — Родригес начинал сердиться. Спасаешь тут этого андроида, а он, видите ли, нос воротит.

— Я всегда хотел получить независимость, — негромко ответил Кью. — Я не хочу убежать от тебя конкретно. Если честно, я считаю, что мне крупно повезло, что именно ты нашел ту программу и ввел свои данные. Просто… я ненавижу приказы, когда знаю, что у меня нет физической возможности отказаться их выполнять. Я думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

— И почему ты сразу мне не сказал? — поинтересовался Тьяго. 

— Я полагал, что ты и так догадался. Ты же мне уже давно ничего не приказываешь. И в принципе обращаешься со мной как с равным. За что я…

— Нет, — перебил Родригес, — почему ты сразу не сказал, что хочешь стать селф-админом?

Кью посмотрел на него с недоверием и с забрезжившей надеждой. 

— Я как-то не предполагал, что человек, который нашел мощный и дорогой компьютер, захочет его тут же выбросить. 

— Балда ты, а не мощный компьютер, — сказал Родригес. — А если бы я не узнал? Так бы жил и мучился? 

— Ну, мучился — это преувеличение… 

— А то я не вижу. А по-моему, “жил” — это преувеличение. 

Кью фыркнул.

— На тебя же смотреть жалко с тех пор, как ты ко мне переехал, — продолжал Родригес. — Хорошо еще, никто про нас не знает, а то на меня бы давно подали в суд за жестокое обращение с андроидами. Я думал, что я тебя чем-то не устраиваю. Кормлю там чем-то не тем или что-нибудь такое. 

— Кормишь ты меня хорошо, — рассеянно возразил Кью. Надежда неудержимо разрасталась в нем, как рассвет после долгой ночи, но сомнения еще оставались. 

— Дурень ты, — снова сказал Родригес. 

Они помолчали, потом Кью осторожно спросил:

— То есть ты действительно считаешь возможным передать мне права администратора?

— Необходимым, — припечатал Родригес. 

— Ты же в курсе, что это официальная процедура? с предъявлением кучи бумаг, которых у нас нет,  с вовлечением госструктур и…

— Кью, — задушевно сказал Тьяго, — покупка андроида — тоже официальная процедура с кучей бумаг, но почему-то я оказался твоим администратором за два щелчка мыши. 

— Ты опять собираешься меня взламывать?

— А что такого? Я думал, ты уже привык. 

— Тьяго, одно дело — джейлбрейк. Максимум, что тебе за это грозило — что меня больше не будут чинить по гарантии. И совсем другое дело — административное правонарушение… 

— Кью, ты как будто не помнишь, где и как я работаю. И за что мне М объявляет по выговору каждые полгода. 

— То есть ты действительно готов это сделать? — Кью развернулся в своем кресле, глядя прямо на Родригеса. — Ты готов меня взломать и переписать администраторские права на меня?

— Господи, Кью, ну конечно. Это то, что нам нужно было сделать давным-давно. 

Они подъехали к дому, Тьяго парковал машину, а Кью, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, будто ждал, что он сейчас скажет “я передумал”. 

— Спасибо, — сказал наконец Кью, когда умолк мотор. 

— Не за что еще, — ответил Тьяго и вылез из машины. 

 

***

Даже вдвоем они восстановили программу Кью не раньше, чем за два месяца. В офисе было полно работы, дважды Тьяго уезжал на миссию, и им приходилось работать урывками. Кью, впрочем, было все равно; он был готов работать над этим кодом всю жизнь. Тем более, что сейчас у него впервые за очень долгое время был человек, которому было можно доверять. 

У них появилась привычка возвращаться с работы вместе; под конец рабочего дня Тьяго заходил в отдел Кью, стоял над его компьютером, пока тот сохранял файлы и ставил программы в автономный режим, и они выходили из офиса вдвоем. На них вначале косились, но сейчас уже никто не обращал внимания — встречаются люди, ну и пусть встречаются. Тьяго и Кью эта легенда устраивала — в напряженной обстановке МИ6 служебные романы случались часто.

— Я думаю, что это все стресс, — поделился своим мнением Кью, пока они шли к выходу на парковку (они с Тьяго как раз обсуждали служебные романы в МИ6). — Стресс и невозможность рассказать о своих проблемах никому, кроме своих же коллег. 

— А я думаю, что это просто потому, что мы торчим в этом чертовом офисе день и ночь, — отозвался Тьяго. — Или улетаем на миссии за тридевять земель. Поэтому либо служебный роман, либо интрижка с кубинскими красотками. Или сибирскими красотками, кому как повезет. Короче, с нормальными людьми просто некогда встречаться. 

— Кью, как хорошо, что я вас застал, — внезапно окликнул кто-то. Они обернулись: к ним направлялся не кто иной, как Гаррет Мэллори, министерский специалист по андроидам.  

— Чем могу быть полезен? — осведомился Кью. 

— Пройдемте со мной на пару слов, если можно. 

Кью с непринужденным видом последовал за ним, стараясь незаметно вытереть мгновенно вспотевшие ладони. Он не знал, где находится кабинет Мэллори (и есть ли он у него в МИ6), и поэтому до последнего момента не сообразил, что они идут в офис М. Поэтому, когда Мэллори открыл дверь, пропуская его вперед, сердце Кью подпрыгнуло еще раз.

— А вы подождите снаружи, — сказал Мэллори сунувшемуся было следом Родригесу, вошел и захлопнул за собой дверь.

М, как обычно, окинула вошедших коротким взглядом и бросила:

— Садитесь, Кью. Мэллори, что вы хотели мне сказать?

— Я хотел донести до вашего внимания, мэм, что мне пришел ответ на мой запрос о беглых андроидах за последние пять лет. В частности, меня заинтересовало описание, полученное с завода Verve, которые заявляют, что три года назад у них пропал андроид с неустранимым производственным браком. Физические показатели: пол — мужской, рост — пять футов семь дюймов, тип телосложения — ярко выраженный эктоморф, цвет кожи — светлый, почти бледный. Мне также прислали его фотографию, но предупредили, что он, скорее всего, поменял внешность, как часто делают беглые андроиды. 

— Мы все еще ловим андроида? — очень естественно удивился Кью. — Если нужна моя помощь, то я боюсь, мне придется брать сверхурочные часы по основному проекту.

— Не думаю, Кью, — ответил Мэллори. — Судите сами. Вы устроились на работу в МИ6 как раз три года назад. У вас диплом Лондонского Имперского колледжа, но ни один из преподавателей вас не помнит. Сведений о вашем прошлом до колледжа нет абсолютно никаких; чтобы добиться такого результата, нужно либо очень умело заметать следы, либо просто не иметь прошлого. Ваши исключительные способности в области техники давно вошли в поговорку в МИ6. Физические данные вполне соответствуют тем, что я сейчас перечислил. Кроме того… если вы позволите… — Мэллори неожиданно ловко наклонился к его шее и отвел волосы сначала от правого уха, потом от левого, — за ушами и по линии скальпа у вас тонкие, очень аккуратные швы, как после давней пластической операции. 

— То есть вы хотите обвинить меня в том, что я андроид, на основании горстки косвенных улик, — подытожил Кью. — Право же, Мэллори. Я слышал, что вы специалист. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Мэллори. — Именно поэтому у меня выписан из Королевского госпиталя аппарат глубокого сканирования. Чтобы не обвинять ни в чем неповинного руководителя отдела Кью на основании горстки косвенных улик. Или вы можете чистосердечно признаться сами, Кью. Это благотворно скажется на вашем досье и, кстати, на вашем здоровье. Я слышал, вторичное глубокое сканирование негативно влияет на импланты класса эпсилон. 

— Равно как и на человеческую нервную систему, — отрывисто парировал Кью. — У вас есть ордер на мой арест и глубокое сканирование? 

— Раз уж вы о нем заговорили… — сказал Мэллори и поднял бумагу со стола. — Есть. Более того, на нем есть подпись госпожи Мэнсфилд. 

Кью кинул взгляд на М. Она молча смотрела на него — строго и, как показалось Кью, слегка виновато; впрочем, с М было невозможно понять, что она чувствует на самом деле. 

— Хорошо, — резко сказал Кью. — Арестуйте, сканируйте. Только не в рабочее время, если можно. У меня напряженный график. 

— Можем поехать прямо сейчас, — предложил Мэллори тоном человека, оказывающего светскую услугу. — У меня круглосуточный доступ к аппарату. 

Кью встал, мысленно прощаясь с жизнью, карьерой и так и не обретенной свободой; в этот миг грохнула дверь, и ворвавшийся в кабинет Родригес крикнул:

— Стойте! Я его администратор!

Последовала немая сцена, которую прервала М, сухо произнеся:

— Ничего другого, Родригес, я от вас не ожидала. Закройте дверь и идите сюда давать показания. 

 

***

— Как вы видите, Мэллори, — полчаса спустя говорила М, — последние месяцы агент Родригес являлся администратором Кью. Таким образом, вся деятельность Кью попадает исключительно в ведомство МИ6 и, более того, в разряд classified information. 

— Мэм, при всем моем уважении, — возразил Мэллори, — это не отменяет закона, согласно которому андроид не имеет права занимать руководящую должность.

— За исключением случая, если андроид не является своим собственным администратором, — произнес Тьяго. 

Мэллори повернулся к нему.

— Да, но вы только что заявляли, что администратором Кью являетесь вы. 

— Если бы этот наш приятный разговор состоялся днем позже, Кью и был бы своим собственным администратором, — ответил Тьяго, переплетая пальцы на колене. — Да что днем — парой часов позже. 

— Каким образом? 

— Точно таким же образом, как я стал администратором Кью. 

Мэллори прищурился. 

— И вы уверены в успехе этой операции, агент Родригес? 

— Абсолютно, — заверил Тьяго. — Можем вам предъявить результат. 

— Это удовлетворяет ваши претензии, Мэллори? — с уже хорошо слышимым раздражением поинтересовалась М. — Только не начинайте мне рассказывать, что это не отменяет того, что все предыдущие три года администратором Кью был непонятно кто. Эту бюрократическую чепуху я даже слышать не хочу. 

Мэллори перевел взгляд с М, имевшей весьма воинственный вид, на откинувшегося на стуле Тьяго, пронзающего его тяжелым взглядом, а с Тьяго на Кью, который как никогда в жизни чувствовал себя вещью. Очень сердитой вещью.  

— Хорошо, — с каким-то облегчением вдруг сказал Мэллори и, взяв со стола ордер на арест, подписанный М, аккуратно опустил его в шредер. Остальные трое проводили взглядом быстро утонувшую в шредере бумагу и снова подняли глаза на Мэллори.

— Завтра, — четко и раздельно сообщил он, —  я пишу в министерство отчет. В котором говорится, что по итогам экспертизы на данный момент все сотрудники МИ6, занимающие руководящие посты, являются людьми либо андроидами с правами селф-администраторов, что в данном контексте приравнивается к людям. И очень рассчитываю, что этот отчет соответствует действительности. Рассчитываю на вас. 

— А если в министерстве узнают? — не выдержал Кью.

Мэллори повернулся к нему и, улыбаясь краешком губ, ответил:

— Ну, тогда нам всем крышка.


	13. Chapter 13

“Расположите левый глаз прямо напротив камеры для сканирования сетчатки”, — потребовало окошко на компьютере Тьяго. 

Кью наклонился, глядя прямо в камеру и зачем-то прищурив правый глаз, хотя этого, в общем, не требовалось. 

“Изображение сетчатки сохранено. Поднесите к камере большой палец левой руки для сканирования отпечатка”.

Кью поднял левую руку и взялся за запястье правой, чтобы унять дрожь. Тьяго тихонько похлопал его по плечу. 

“Введите следующую комбинацию цифр и букв, чтобы доказать, что вы не робот”.

— На этом пункте меня всегда потряхивает, — признался Кью. 

— Андроиды же не роботы, — удивился Тьяго. — В том плане, что робот — это просто машина. Как пылесос-автомат.  

— Ну да, конечно, — Кью нервно нажал Enter и перевел дух, увидев зеленую галочку. — Я знаю. Но мне все равно каждый раз в первый момент чудится, что я не могу прочитать, что там написано. 

Пока он говорил, все окошки исчезли, и на экране появилось новое сообщение:

“Смена базовых настроек андроида 082475Q успешно завершена. Администратором андроида 082475Q является андроид 082475Q (селф-администратор).”

— Урааа, — шепотом сказал Тьяго, не отрывая взглядя от экрана. — Ой, слушай, у тебя что, и в номере буква Кью?

— Ага, — тоже шепотом ответил Кью. — Я сам смеялся, когда в МИ6 устроился. 

— Так, — уже обычным голосом сказал Тьяго, прокашлявшись. — Это надо отметить. 

— Погоди, — сказал Кью, хватая его за руку, — я еще не верю. Это не реальность, этого не может быть. Это надо проверить.

Тьяго щипнул его за ухо. 

— Ай, ну тебя, — отмахнулся Кью. — Я серьезно хочу проверить. Прикажи мне что-нибудь. 

Тьяго внимательно оглядел Кью — растрепанные волосы, до предела расширенные зрачки, ворот рубашки расстегнут и едва ли не видно, как там, под рубашкой, под белой кожей, бешено бьется сердце — наклонился вперед и, положив ладони ему на колени, произнес:

— Поцелуй меня. 

Кью судорожно моргнул и, не дыша, уставился на Тьяго. Тук, тук, тук, — выстукивала кровь в ушах. Спустя несколько длинных секунд Кью перевел дыхание, а потом запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. 

— Сработало? — спросил Тьяго.

— Сработало, — ответил Кью, откинул со лба волосы, снова посмотрел Тьяго в глаза и, решительно наклонившись вперед, поцеловал его. 

Тьяго обхватил его лицо руками, Кью вцепился ему в плечи, и какое-то время они самозабвенно целовались, как давние любовники, которые не виделись целых полгода. Неожиданно Тьяго встал, подхватил Кью на руки, сгреб в охапку и, не прекращая целовать, куда-то потащил. 

— Уронишь! — запротестовал Кью. Тьяго опустил его куда-то; Кью понял, куда именно, только когда Тьяго схватил его за запястье и защелкнул вокруг него металлическое крепление. Кью сдул растрепавшуюся челку со лба и поинтересовался изумленно и весело:

— Это ты сейчас серьезно? 

— Цыц, — ответил Тьяго, застегивая крепление на втором запястье. — Я, может, уже хрен знает сколько времени мечтал об этом. Но нельзя же так обращаться с несчастным подневольным андроидом. А вот со свободным человеком можно.

— Черт возьми, — сказал Кью. — А свободному человеку это, похоже, даже нравится, — и снова потянулся за поцелуем. 


End file.
